War on Spades
by chaoshead13
Summary: To protect what is important to him,Alfred F. Jones will do anything to become stronger. In order to become a man deserving of the one whom he wishes to keep by his side. Secret santa on LJ USUK
1. Chapter 1

Feet trailing across dirt, dust shrouding the air behind him, Alfred F. Jones ran, allowing himself to enjoy the crisp breeze drifting along his cheeks. Outstretched sky above him, untainted Earth below him, the blue eyed blond continued along the path, his eyes focused forward at the magnificent scene before him. Forests extending past the horizon, land littered with lights of peaceful homes, a castle of unparalleled magnificence centring it all, the young male felt true pride at the fact that this was his home. The Kingdom of Spades.

"Al! We're not allowed to skip training, eh! Come back!"

A voice cut in from behind the blond, breaking through the clear silence of the wind. Alfred glanced momentarily behind, the sight of his brother – his identical twin with purple eyes and curlier hair – meeting his eyes.

"Pfft! No way, Mattie! I don't need any of that stupid training!" Alfred laughed, his voice mixing into the air. "I'm a Hero! No one can beat me!"

Boots propelled themselves along the path, dashing faster than ever as the younger of the twins, Matthew, began to give chase.

"You're going to get into trouble, eh!" Matthew called after his elder sibling, racing to reach the other male. This was the third time Alfred had skipped knighthood training, truancy equivalent to his strength with a sword.

The game of cat and mouse giving birth, Alfred tightened the belt of his dark blue tunic, ensuring that his wooden practice sword was secured at the side of his waist as his pace quickened. His mind no longer focused on his surroundings as the boy barrelled forward, escape from the teen behind him his only thought. He rushed head first along the path, destination unseen. Even a warning made from the younger of the twins went unheard by the elder.

"Alfred! You're going towards the Royal Gardens! Stop, eh!"

Words failed to register as legs carried him forward, his attention on nothing but the wind on his face. Even as the sight of a castle, purely built on stones, adorned with the symbols of spades came dangerously close, a surrounding of bushes and forestry beginning to engulf him; all failed to break past the thoughts of the boy.

"Mattie! You've gotta be faster if you wanna catch me!" The blue eyed male gave a shout behind him, the belief that his brother was still close behind prevalent in his mind. He turned, surprised at the sight of nothing but green in his surroundings.

"Mattie?"

Azure orbs examined his scenario, taking in the details of every tree and plant life as survival instincts began to kick in. From afar, he could see grey, towering over him in the form of Spades castle. The complete sight of the building could no longer be seen in his close proximity. Alfred swore.

If the castle was that close, then he could only be in one place. The Royal Gardens. A forest, bewitched so that the only beings allowed entry were the Face Cards of the Kingdom. Meaning, anyone – absolutely anyone – with the exception of the King, Queen, Jack and Ace, would meet a horrible death upon entry.

Strange.

Why wasn't he dead yet?

Footsteps were heard as Alfred paced along the multitude of plant life, heading back through the direction he first took entry. It was possible he could still leave. Trailing across the cold, damp earth, Alfred froze in his pace as a single, dark green, spade shaped leaf flitted across his eyes. Within the forest, the wind was silent, not the slightest breeze felt. It was odd for a leaf to fall from a tree, when not a single disturbance or wildlife could be sensed. With held breath, azure orbs turned skyward, meeting with green. Though not the colour of the forest.

Surrounded by leaves, two bright emeralds glared down at him from above, in contrast to the dark leaf green, the figure of a man attached to them as he lay across the branches, attention trained on the boy below.

"Wha-" Alfred began, his sight enraptured by the jewel like eyes above.

"ARTHUR, ARU! GET BACK HERE AND DO YOUR WORK!"

A voice broke through the trees whom rustled in response. Footsteps, a numerous amount of them, were prevalent, marching steadily, heading closer to the blue eyed male's position. Green eyes tore themselves from blue at the sound of the voice, before blurring from the young males view as an entire weight dropped down on him. Alfred felt the back of his head hit dirt as his sight unfocussed. His glasses tilted slightly off his face at the fall, a green cloak fluttering above his face, presumably belonging to the person atop him.

"Everyone! Search the area until you find him, aru!"

An order was heard by the blue eyed male, followed once more by the sound of footsteps. Alfred's vision cleared as he saw the green eyed male turn his head to the voice, a scowl prominent on his features, barely hidden by a loose hood. The male rolled himself off the boy he had just used as a shock absorber to his fall, sharply tugging at Alfred's collar, pulling the other standing before grabbing Alfred's wrist, and running deeper through the Royal Gardens. For a single moment, Alfred caught a glance of the pursuer, whom was not far from their position. A robe like uniform of blue was clad on a small, black haired male, a triangular blue hat with a single feather atop it, resting on long hair. Adorned on the robes were spades, making the man easily recognizable.

The Jack of Spades.

Alfred's eyes returned to man who's grip was still on his wrist. Was green eyes a criminal? For the Jack of Spades to be chasing after him?

Sandy blond hair were made visible as Green eye's hood fell back slightly more away from his face. Alfred's captor held a determination in his eyes as they were directed to the path before him. The captive couldn't help but examine that, aside from the emerald orbs, the man's features included a scraggle of soft blond hair, sticking to his face with sweat, dark eyebrows – huge ones – shaping the man's features into something more smaller in comparison. Cute, Alfred would say.

"Hey! What are you doing? !" Alfred yelled the question in hope that the Jack of Spades, or one of the surrounding soldiers would hear. If this man was indeed a criminal, he needed to be captured.

"Keep you bleeding mouth shut!" the sandy haired blond hissed in response, working to silent the other to no avail.

"You guys! He's over-"

Alfred felt a hand fall against his lips roughly, as his back felt the pain of being rammed into the closest tree. A glare pierced through him, another hiss from the sandy haired blond heard.

"You will shut the bloody hell up at this moment boy, or you will regret it immensely!"

An expression of irritation was printed on the emerald eyed man's features, clearly evident in the male's greatly furrowed eyebrows. But, fortunately for Alfred, there wasn't a single trace of wrath beyond the annoyance. Lack of opposing rage renewed his confidence, a sense of duty arrowing through his heart. He was the Hero! Therefore, if this man was truly a criminal then it was his job to bring justice.

Position examined, Alfred slowly reached for his practice sword at his waist, noting how Green eye's attention was purely on his face. It was nerve wracking, yes, but, no matter how disturbing that seemed to him, it gave him a chance to strike.

Sword unsheathed, Alfred swung his arm, wood along with it, grinning as the object connected with the man's abdomen. The hold on the boy released, allowing him to bring his skills into effect. A step forward was taken, Alfred's knee lifting into a hard strike into his aggressors stomach. He smirked, satisfied at the sound of a groan as the man fell back, though he yelped as he felt his collar grabbed, bringing him down along with his opponent. It was merely seconds until both males were laying on the leaves of the forest ground, both groaning in pain. Alfred recovered quickly, taking a calming breath as he brought the tip of the training sword dangerously close to the now evidently smaller male's jugular.

"Who are you?" Alfred questioned, his voice hazardously low. Only a mumble of pain was his response.

"Tell me, or else!"

His voice raising slightly, the blue eyed male lowered the tip of his sword even more. It was then as Alfred focused his attention on the man below him did he notice a pocket watch, the shape of spades, lying uselessly on the earth beside them. A pocket watch recognizably belonging to the Queen of Spades. He brought his focus once more to the man's full features. Under the cloak, the man was clad in a blue jacket, covering a waist coat of a lighter shade, and, like the Jack of Spades, it was adorned with the kingdom's symbol.

Shit.

He just pushed the Queen of Spades to the ground.

Hit him with his sword.

Kneed him.

Threatened him.

Fuck. Alfred F. Jones was a dead man.

Upon realizing this, Alfred lowered his sword, face paling. He was going to die tonight.

"Your majesty! I'm so fu-"

Rustles sounded close behind them, the fact that the Jack of Spades or one of the pursuing soldiers had come to investigate the sounds evident. His arms trapped behind his back, under his own weight, the Queen of Spades did the one thing he could to silence the man above him. Kissed him.

Alfred's eyes widened. Apology interrupted, the blue eyed male froze at the feeling of warm lips on his own, his eyes widening beyond humanely possible as the wetness of a tongue invading him mouth was felt. The taste of Earl Grey and Peppermint tea overwhelmed his senses.

He was kissing the Queen.

And it was _nice._

Intoxicated in the heat of the moment, male instincts took over the larger of the two, causing Alfred to shift his position over the Queen, pressing a knee into the green eyed male's groin as he took his place in between the smaller's legs. Dominance of the kiss was over taken by the male with blue eyes, lips pushing harder against each other, tongues forcing themselves deeper.A trail of saliva connected the two as the Royal member, Arthur, removed his lips, sighing in relief at the retreating footsteps despite the pale flush of his face as he gasped for air. He shoved the larger off him, a deadly glare plastered on his face.

"What the bleeding hell do think you're doing, you prat? !" Taking a stand, Arthur clutched at his stomach and side, nursing the blows given by the other – still red in the face.

It was then, after the intoxication subsided, that Alfred decided. Now was the time to beg for his life.

The sunny haired blond fell to his knees in a bow, his forehead hitting dirt. "Your majesty! I'm so fucking sorry for my actions!" He apologized loudly, glancing up only when no response was made. Was the Queen already planning the most painful death possible?

He wasn't.

"Pfft. Are you mental, boy?" Arthur chuckled, laughing a little louder at the sprinkles of dirt that rained from the golden haired blond's forehead. "Don't you have any tact? Have you never been taught how to bow properly to royalty?"

Alfred felt hands on him, tugging him up onto one knee. Arthur grabbed the other's right arm, pressing it against the blue eyed male's own chest, positioning his head to face the ground. " That, boy. Is the correct way of bowing down to me."

Eyes glanced up momentarily, words voicing a question. "Um. Does this mean you aren't gonna kill me?"

"No. But.." Arthur picked up the practice sword that Alfred had discarded in his bow. Then, with Alfred's own weapon, he jabbed the boy on the face. Square on the cheek. "This makes us even."

Doubled over in pain, Alfred clutched his face. "Gah!"

"Now, what to do next?" Arthur turned his head, staring around the foliage. "Ah, yes." He returned his attention to Alfred. "You, boy, are going to assist me in leaving this forest. To make up for what you've done, of course."

"I thought we were even!" His hand to his cheek, Alfred nursed his bruising face, frowning vehemently at the member of royalty , who, in return, only smirked.

"That was only one of the hits. You still need to make up for two and the threat. Even if they didn't amount to much. The kiss as well, of course," Arthur sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "A shame. But, that's what you get for trespassing on Royal Grounds. Now, hurry up."

"But, this **is **Royal Grounds, right? Shouldn't you know where to go?" Alfred questioned, his tone of voice rising slightly in sarcasm. There was no way in hell he was going to play the obedient dog knowing that the Queen of his country was an ass hole.

"Of course." Arthur smirked as he walked by the larger male's shoulder, moving past. "But, I need someone to distract Yao for me. And a huge idiot make the perfect bait."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted at the member of Royalty, bringing his lower lip to a child like quiver. Arthur chuckled at the sight. "I'm just joking, boy. I'll need you to be my guide once we leave this forest. Let's go."

The Queen extended a hand to the boy, awaiting for it to be taken. Hand went into hand only moments later as Arthur smiled. "Well then, prat. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades."

Alfred nodded in acknowledgement, only slightly on edge from the pain on his cheek. "Alfred. F. Jones. "

USUK

"Mattie!" Alfred called out to his brother, leading the Queen of Spades by the hand towards the training grounds. Once steps had been retraced, and a certain Jack of Spades avoided, leaving the forest was an easy task. Now, path retaken, the Queen of Spades by his side, Alfred headed towards the academy with a skip to his step. Throughout the trip, the two had struck up the odd conversation, discovering a little of each other with every word spoken. Arthur had escaped mounds of paperwork forced upon him by Yao, his adviser and the official Jack of Spades. With the absence of a King, Arthur's paperwork was doubled despite the fact that the Country of Spades was within a time of peace – rare, seeing that the Kingdom was known as a land of war. Also, Arthur believed in unicorns.

Upon entrance to the Academy grounds, Alfred yelled out his brother's name, grinning when the the desired result came hurling out the double doors of the moderate two story building. The training academy also known as the Spade's academy was a school for knighthood, educating future soldiers for battle in the forever battle prepared country.

"Alfred! You idiot, eh! Because of you I had to explain to everyone why you were missing!"

Alfred's identical twin dashed out of the Academy's duel doors, simmering with closed off rage. He growled at his immature sibling, huffing at the way the sunny blond's eyed shifted wayward, a nervous whistle playing past his lips. Alfred chuckled nervously at his raging brother. "Weelll! About that, Mattie! I brought something that's definitely get everyone to forgive me!"

"Unless you have a year's worth of maple syrup somewhere, you're not getting off easy, eh!" Matthew scoffed, his anger focused to the American to an extent in which he missed the presence of the second male. It was soon made known when Alfred had the gall to grab the Royal member by the shoulders and force the man in front of himself, as a shield from his blood relative. "This guy right here is called Arthur! He's my ticket to freedom for today!"

The wavy haired twin gave the Queen a one over, not recognizing his country's ruler. "You skipped out 'cause you went on a date with someone? ! What if we had a surprise test today? ! It's a lot more important than having one hour of sex, eh!"

Alfred giggled behind his hand as a dark aura engulfed the shorter of the three blonds. Eyebrows twitched over his eyes as anger took over. He reached up to stretched the insulting male's face. "What bloody hell is this? Is everyone under this sodding bloodline as impudent as the two of you?"

Matthew stumbled back in genuine surprise at the reaction. " E-eh?"

Alfred explained with a shit eating grin. "This is Arthur Kirkland, dude. He's the Queen of Spades."

The wavy haired blond's mouth gaped open as he stared, stunned by the new piece of information, his hand rubbing at his swelling cheeks. It took a moment for the statement to finally sink in.

"Oh, god! You're majesty! I'm so sorry!" Matthew stammered, his eyes wide in panic as the boy roughly fell to his knees on the ground, an exact reaction to Alfred himself. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the fallen male before side glancing at the male beside him. He alternated his gaze between the two siblings, speaking with an amused expression. "You brothers are close, I take it?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, snorting a bit. "Well, yeah. You couldn't tell?"

USUK

All three male's strode side by side as Alfred toured the Queen through the school building, repeatedly taking glances at the smaller male at his side. Arthur, despite the differences in both height and build, was able to match the strides of both apprentice knights without even breaking a sweat. It was surprising, seeing how easily the other had fallen when Alfred had attacked him, believing the man to be a criminal. But, seeing the Queen with his dignified forward gaze along, taking strong steps along side the two of them, Alfred could not help but feel a sense of pride grow within his own chest.

"Alfred! Would you stop that!" Matthew growled at his brother quietly, jabbing the boy at his side in hopes to divert the blond from his Queen. "You're looking at him like he's eye candy! He's the queen, eh! He's out of your league!"

The blue eyed male gazed at his brother momentarily before returning his attention back towards the smaller, who, ignorant to the two sibling's conversation, was surveying the halls with interest. A drop of drool welled up at the corner of Alfred's lips. Damn, Arthur's eyelashes were long.

"Alfred! Don't ignore me, eh!"

Alfred blocked out his sibling's voice unable to share a single piece of his attention with someone other than Arthur. He lit up when the sandy haired blond began to speak.

"So, this is where all the soldiers train?"

Glancing into a worn out wooden door into a large expanse, Arthur examined what seemed like an indoor training ground, laminate hardwood floors and white washed walls filled with years of wear. Students of all ages were littering the ground, positioned in duelling stances with another of their grade. Most carried wooden weapons used for training, while few of the elder students held the privilege to carry swords made of actual steel. The Queen took a step inside the room, examining what would be the future soldiers of his Kingdom.

Forever a war prepared country, the Kingdom of Spades, even in a time of no conflict knew not the leisure of peace. Always training new knights – new soldiers – the country of war was not one that 0other's would catch defenceless.

"Yeah! This is where we train indoors!" Alfred responded to Arthur's question with a grin, proudly overlooking his fellow students. He strutted in with a shout. "Hey, you guys! Sorry I'm late! The Hero's finally here!"

Few residents of the room took the time to pause and glance to the loud new entrant before returning to their duals. A man clad in black, platinum white hair flitting over crimson orbs stood at the other side of the crowded space, barking orders to the students with a smile playing on his lips. Alfred waved at the Albino male.

"YO! Gilbert! Your fave student is finally here, teach!" the teenager hollered at the red eyed male garnering the teacher's attention. Gilbert gave the boy a one over before making his way down towards the door where Alfred stood. Along the way, he snatched a sword, thankfully wooden,from one of his students, and, with a grin, hurled it right at the three blonds. It splintered with a crack on the wall behind them.

"You've got guts to skip my awesome class, kid!" the Albino shouted back at his truant student, promises of punishment lingering behind darkened red orbs. In response, the teenager shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, not anxious in comparison to his brother's fear and the Queen's raised eyebrow. Gilbert drew closer to the blond trio, pausing in his steps to glare down sadistically at his students, Alfred especially. " Now, you've better get started on an awesome explanation here or I'll rip you a new shit hole."

The tallest of the four males refused to back down to his superior's arrogant yet menacing aura as he brushed it off to shrug and nudge his head towards his ticket home - namely Arthur. His gesture was followed by red eyes.

"Queenie?" Gilbert mumbled in Arthur's direction, examining the smaller male with an amused sort of expression, duelled with recognition. His gaze was met with a royal glare, dark enough to make an average person twitch in fear, yet ineffective to the Albino. At the sight of the Queen, Gilbert's sadism dwindled only to be replaced with reminiscence. "Dude! It's been a while! Long time no see!"

The emotion went unshared as Arthur only nodded in agreement, face cringing slightly at the other, his body seemingly on edge. "Yes. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" the Queen muttered, emerald pools tainting a forest green at the meeting. "I've been hoping that I'd never have to see you again."

With the statement, three reactions became identifiable between the four, one being distaste. Next came confusion – an expression shared by the twins – and feigned hurt by the last member.

"Hey, you guys know each other?" Alfred threw out the question, alternating glances between the two elder males. Between them, a strained atmosphere was present, the reason unknown to any other. Alfred's question was answered only a second later by his teacher. "Yeah. We fought in a war together." The mentor glanced at his students momentarily. "Mattie, you and Al start sparring somewhere, alright? You two missed out on most of today's lesson, so just practice sword techniques. I need to talk to grouchy here."

Obediently, the younger of the two twins nodded, beginning to drag the elder away by the hem of his shirt without question. It was surprising that the boy was able to make a distance of five meters before Alfred started to struggle.

"Hey, Mattie, wait! We ain't gonna just leave without knowing what's up, right?" Alfred protested, prying his brother's fingers off the fabric of his clothing. " I mean they're acting weird!"

The blue eyed male sent a glance over to the conversing males that they had left behind. Arthur's face was overtaken with a scowl – one the teenager had familiarized himself with in the last few hours but, unlike the customary expression, Arthur's face was darkened to an extent that could have been considered serious. Alfred felt his heart well up protectively at the sight, and it took much of what he had to prevent himself from rushing over and hugging the male, despite the strangeness of embracing a man that he had just met a short time ago topped with said male being the country's leader. With a touch of his finger to his lips, Alfred felt a surge of heat rush through him at the memory of their forceful kiss. Despite only just meeting the man, the teen wanted to be his Hero, to make Arthur laugh and to be able to do much more things to the green eyed Queen that would make a kiss seem insignificant. His eyes glazed over at the thought of having Arthur laid down on a bed, under him, moaning his name as he touched-

"Al! C'mon, eh!" Matthew cried out towards his brother, brandishing a wooden sword of his own. "Mr. Beilschimdt to us to practice sword training!"

With a glare towards his counterpart, the blue eyed male frowned at the fact that he was out of earshot of the two elder's conversation, but, sighing in resignation, he faced his brother in a faux pas battle. "You're goin' down, Mattie!"

USUK

"What the hell are you doing in my country, Joker? !" the Queen hissed at the red eyed Albino, ensuring his voice remained a low enough volume under the clashes of metal and wood to remain unheard. An expression of false disappointing was painted on Gilbert's pale face as the male stood relaxed in the face of royalty. "Dude, if you haven't noticed, _I'm a teacher here_. Instead of being an unawesome shit, maybe you should thank me for training these little kids for you."

Arthur's eye gave a barely noticeable twitch as the man himself took a deep breath to prevent himself from slugging the male right there and then. "Hell, maybe if a war _didn't _start whenever I saw your sodding face then I'd probably be bleeding ecstatic!" With a sarcastic roll his eyes, the emerald orbed Queen crossed his arms, taking a pompous stance as he glared down heavily at the red eyed Joker. As a response, Gilbert merely shrugged. "Hey. I just watch the end results, maybe throw in wild cards every now and then. You can't blame me for starting them. 'Cause I don't. And _you're welcome _for training these soldiers for you and helping you win a war." A sigh was released into the atmosphere, as the mentor turned his back on the blue clad royal member, returning to the sight of his students before the Queen could even begin to question his motives. "Anyways, I'm only here 'cause I'm killing time for a bit. Luddie always acts all macho in front of the soldiers and he's strict as hell so staying there was a huge no-no, Ivan is insane, and I while being wasted all day long is tempting, staying with Francis isn't a smart option. So, I ended up with you, you unlucky duck."

Arthur tensed at hearing the statement 'killing time', questioning the meaning behind it and ignoring the foolish pet name. Of every face card within the Card universe, the ones who held the position of 'Joker' garnered the most wariness. A premonition of sorts, whenever they appeared in front of ay member of Royalty, whether it be Spades, Diamonds, Hearts or Clubs, a war would be most surely break out. "How long until the next war?"

His back still turned, the white haired male shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is that a war is coming, so say bye-bye to sunshine and rainbows, Arthur. Because like always, Mr. Kingdom of War, you're a part of it."

USUK

Alfred slapped away a bead of sweat from his forehead as he focused completely on his brother's movements, circling around his blood related counterpart, strike position poised.

"You're actually fighting seriously today, eh..." Matthew huffed, fatigue shown within his features after over a half an hour of a constant stale mate. Alfred's expression mirrored that of his younger brother's with the single exception of a smirk. "S-sorry, Mattie. But, I've got an audience,so I've gotta make myself look good." Barely able to keep himself from wheezing out his words, the blue eyed male took in a staggering breath, glancing at the spectating Queen from the side lines. Arthur was leaning his back against the wall, eyes drinking in every one of the younger male's movements, his arms crossed.

"C'mon, man! He's definitely checking me out!" Alfred breathed out, shielding himself from his brother's cross strike. The other could only respond with a roll of his eyes. "You're imagining things."

Ducking under a strike, Alfred jabbed his sword straight through an opening, taking advantage of his brother's need to return into a defensive position after lunging to strike. The stab missed his brother by inches, finding only air but, before Matthew had the chance to jump back, Alfred swung his sword sideways, landing a solid blow to the ribs.

"Point! I win, Mattie!" Alfred exhaled loudly, catching his breath after the extended sparring session as he rubbed away sweat from his forehead, swatting dampened hair from his face. He waved at his most important spectator. "Arthur! Look, I won!"

With the satisfied declaration, the blue eyed male allowed his weapon to slip from his grip, his feet forcing themselves forward in a shuffle towards the green eyed male just metres away. "Did you see that, Arthur? ! I won!"

The sound of his footsteps came to a silent stop, the victorious expression unfading as Alfred stood only inches away.

"Yes. You indeed won." Arthur smiled at the younger of the two, brushing a stray hair that was covering the view to sky blue pools. "Congratulations."

Alfred's aura brightened to a blinding level at the acknowledgement from his country's leader. He puffed his chest out with pride, pounding it with one fist to emphasize his emotions. "It's 'cause I'm strong, y'know! I'm going to be the number one knight in this kingdom!"

Evidently taken back by the confident statement, Arthur tilted his head to examine the one before him. Alfred's smiles and gestures always seemed so innocent and child-like, the only time his bright blue orbs clouding being when he had once thought Arthur and criminal and seemed determined to protect his Kingdom. As a ruler and protector of the country's peace, the green eyed male felt as though it was his duty to preserve such innocence.

"Alfred? How old are you?" Arthur asked, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair in a childish treatment. The pout that formed over Alfred's face was ignored as he answered. "Seventeen."

The Queen nodded. "The strongest knight in the Kingdom is the Ace. But, there hasn't been one for the last five decades. Why would you want to take on that role?"

Alfred gave his answer almost immediately, grinning down at the Member of Royalty. He spread his arms out wide as he spoke. "I wanna be a Hero and protect my country!" His grin widened. "And even though I thought you were an ass hole at first, you're not all that bad! That's why I wanna protect ya too!"

A small vein bulged from Arthur's temple, ruffle morphing into an iron grip on the golden blond's hair.

"Who's the bloody asshole?" the Queen questioned, frowning at his subject. Alfred simply laughed despite the pain of his hair about to be torn by the roots. "I said at first! You're awesome now!"

Arthur's grip loosened slightly, enough to grant the other reprieve and allowance to slip out from his hold. Alfred changed the subject. "So, how old are you Arthur? I mean I dunno who the previous queen was and I don't remember ever seeing you outside before."

Unlike Alfred's immediate response, Arthur's own answer took a minute to come clean. "Twenty-three."

"I see!" Alfred stared at his hands momentarily. " ...four...five...you're six years older than me then! That means you were six years old when I was born!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the male. "You had to you your fingers to do that?" He shook his head when all he received was a blank stare. "It's nothing...but, I was twenty-three when you were born."

Confusion overtook Alfred's expression at the statement. "What are you talking about? That's impo-"

"Don't sweat it, kid. Guys that take the roles of a face card are different compared to the numbers and masses. If you ever turn ace like you say you will, you'll find out." Gilbert appeared from behind, bending over to interrupt the conversation of the two blonds. He addressed Arthur. "There's this angry black haired guy at the front of my school that I think is looking for you, Queenie. "

In normal circumstances, Arthur would have frowned and left the room in search for a second exit to avoid the Jack of Spades, but, with the appearance of the Joker and the new information of an upcoming war, he had no other choice but to leave. With a nod, he headed to the door, glancing at the young teenager. "The time this country will need an Ace will be a lot sooner than you think, Alfred. So, it'd be best if you don't skip class, if you want to reach that goal."

Alfred's face was down trodden at the realization that Arthur was about to leave. "Hey. Are you ever going to swing by here again?" he asked, bringing his puppy eyes to full blast, a watery pool overfilling sky blue orbs. Arthur chuckled. " I will. But, you've better be a lot stronger when I do."

The blue eyed male nodded, grinning. "Of course! I'm the Hero, but, by the time you come to visit I'll be the SUPER Hero!"

Alfred trotted over to the other, just as the Queen was about to leave, and taking the male by surprise, he planted a wet kiss on Arthur's cheek. In response, Arthu's eye's widened slightly, a flush painting his face. It took a moment for him to collect his thoughts to stare at the other with a questioning frown. "What was that bloody for?"

The younger of the two procured his pinky, waving it incessantly just an inch away from Arthur's nose. "Y'know how some people make promises with a pinky? This is **my**way of making a promise! But you've gotta kiss me too!"

Alfred's obvious attempt to procure another affectionate gesture from the elder was easily discovered as Arthur raised a sceptical eyebrow. But, with Alfred's anticipating stare, he folded, settling for a forehead kiss.

"That's all you're going to get, you git." Arthur mumbled, his face at an increased flush in comparison to only moments before. Alfred's smile only made it worse. "I'll see you soon, Artie!" The blue eyed male jumped up and down, waving at Arthur's back as it disappeared out the door. If it wasn't for Gilbert standing only a metre behind him, the boy would have followed the other out with the excuse of escorting the male to the door. The teacher bent down to speak agains, Alfred's ear.

"Y'know, being the Ace means you have to be stronger than the Queen himself. And he's a pretty awesome sonova if I say so myself. And the Awesome me is always right!" Gilbert told him, his eyes lingering on the door in which Arthur had only previously exited. "Do you really think you can be someone awesome enough to deserve that title?"

Alfred's conviction never wavered at his mentor's question, knowing that Arthur, the Queen himself believed in him, himself. Determined, he answered. "Of course! I'll definitely become a man that this Kingdom – and Arthur – deserves! I'll do anything to prove that!"

Gilbert let out a sigh, scraching at his temple. "Well, Al, you'll probably get that chance sooner than later. 'Cause this peace is going to be over pretty damn soon."

USUK

Part one end:

_A/N: Well, this is the secret santa I've been working on for the past month...its for **j_sasunaru** ( I love you!) on LJ...Well I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

War on Spades:

Part II: The Fall

It wasn't at all what Alfred had imagined.

There were no lights. No sound. No fanfare.

Nothing to reveal what should have been a joyful occasion- a glorious celebration. Even though it was supposed to be the most happiest day of his life. The time his dream was finally fulfilled.

"Alfred F. Jones, from this day on you're going to take on the role of Ace of Spades. Are we clear, aru?"

Blue orbs planted on polished stone flooring, Alfred could only nod his head, obediently accepting his title as the Kingdom's strongest. But, this wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Yes. I understand." Alfred answered, glancing up at the one who knighted him. Black eyes and brown hair belonging to the Jack of Spades met his view, not at all the colour he wished it to be. Blond and green, in his brightest moments, those would have been the colours he wanted to see. But, they were nowhere in sight.

To signal the end of the celebration- no – the promotion, Yao handed the knight a card, one that was small and sturdy, and placed it in the palm of Alfred's hand to allow the boy to examine the proof of his title. The card was identical to all face cards of the Kingdom of Spades in the aspect that the symbol, a black spade, was painted at the dead centre. But, unlike all the others, the letter A was present at the centre of the symbol as well as all four corners of the rectangle.

At that moment, Alfred, more than anything, wished that he could tackle the one he loved the most into a backbreaking hug and hear the words he most wanted to hear: 'Congratulations'. His eyes shifted upwards to survey his surroundings, cerulean pools washing over the greyness of the Spade Kingdom's throne room. Stone walls surrounded him on all sides, only broken by tall, narrow windows filled with pensive stained glass that reflected tainted blue light upon the castle floors. Two thrones, simple and undecorated were grounded at one side of the room. One for the King. One for the Queen.

Both empty.

But, it couldn't be helped. Arthur was busy. Peace was over and war had already long started. And, to a leader, more than himself, more than the people close to him, his country always took precedence.

"Hey, Jack?" Alfred asked, pocketing the proof of his position into his tunic pocket. Silky and untarnished, the customary training clothes he had once worn had been replaced with a soldier's uniform, a tunic of a much richer blue covered by a thick, protective jacket of a darker shade, a black 'A' adorning it's back.

"Yes, aru?" Yao acknowledged the other, his mind alert for a possible upcoming question. And, as predicted, it soon arrived.

"Why doesn't this country have a King? If there was one, Arthur wouldn't have to shoulder all the responsibilities on his own, right?" the knight questioned, his eyes lingering on the empty seats. _And he'd have more time to spend with me._

The Jack of Spades sighed, wondering if he should answer such a question. Sure, now that the boy was the Ace, he had clearance to know such a deep Kingdom secret but, Alfred was young and rash and it was uncertain if the teen could handle the truth.

"How much do you know about face cards, Alfred?" Yao avoided a direct answer, asking a question instead.

"They're the King, Queen, Jack and Ace of the Kingdoms," Alfred replied, breaking his gaze on the thrones and shifting his attention to his superior.

"Correct. But is that all, aru?" the black haired male urged the younger to continue. Alfred did.

"People say that it's the country itself that chooses who becomes the face cards, but it's just a legend."

The Jack of Spades smiled at the knowledge. "It's true. The King, Queen and Jack are tied to the land itself. Thus, the reason there is no King is simply because the the land has not chosen one."

Alfred nodded with a pensive expression. He had a strange feeling that the man in front of him was not telling him the whole truth. But, it wasn't his right to question his superior. "But, what about me? Is the Ace connected to the land too?"

With a shake of his head, the elder replied. "The Ace's connection with the land isn't direct. It's your job to protect the Royal Cards, your role gives you the power and responsibility to do that." Yao closed his eyes for a minute before reopening them. "But, other than that, you're nothing more than a normal person."

Sensing what would be the end of the conversation, Alfred turned his back with a nod. This was all he needed to hear. He scratched at his cheek, attentiveness fading into an expression of anxiousness. "So, are we done?" The blue eyed male pointed to the exit. " 'Cause I wanna go find Artie, now."

Yao let out another breath, giving his approval. "You may leave. But, Arthur is busy, so you may have to wait until evening to talk with him."

In response, Alfred mirrored the other's expression, his own breath leaving him.

Arthur was always busy.

USUK

Alfred heard his footsteps echo through a cold grey hallway, his eyes at the forefront as he paid no mine to any living being he passed within the halls. The young man searched for a tall, pointed dual door, identical to the entrance of the throne room with the one difference being that instead of the large spade that decorated the wooden doors, a sword was printed vertically along the sturdy material. Behind them would be the meeting room. _And_, behind those, would be Arthur.

The hall emptied itself of sounds as the teenager, now nineteen, stopped his pace, the last echoes fading with the seconds. Outside, in the corridor in which he stood, no one but him was present, but, behind the barrier that separated himself and the green eyed Queen, a flurry of voices were heard.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you don't have enough trained soldiers? !"

Loud and irate, accent distinct, a voice broke through the cracks of the door, making their way into Alfred's ears. The sound, clearly belonging to Arthur, confirmed the presence of the male. At the recognition, the blue eyed male reached his hand to the door knob, stopping his palm just centimetres away from the cold metal. Hesitation stilled his movement as he thought of the private conversation that he had no right to listen into. Behind those doors was a meeting. A strategic assembly between the Royal Spades and the Royal Diamonds – the country's only allies against both the Clubs and the Hearts. From the sound of things, the meeting was a little more than heated though not in an erotic, perverse way. Because, if it was so, Alfred would have already barged in and dragged his Queen out of the room.

"Arthur, _mon ami, _we are sorry, but, there is nothing we can do! We were not prepared for war as you were! Our country is full of scholars and businessmen...not soldiers!"

The voice of the King of Diamonds became present, his exclamation replied instantly after with a hiss from the emerald eyed Queen. "Then **make**__them bloody ready! It's been over a year since this war started! Either you make them ready or the both of us are sodding screwed!"

The venom and frustration within Arthur's voice was clear even with a block of wood obstructing his path to his Queen, Alfred could almost imagine the prissy red expression on Arthur's face. He chuckled slightly at the thought before his face fell.

Behind those doors, Arthur was furious.

But, once the doors opened that face would fall. And the smile that Arthur always showed Alfred would appear. And, once more, the boy would be left in the dark. Even after the war started, after Alfred became a night, and maybe, even when he was the Ace – the country's top knight – he would still be treated as a child by the person he wanted to be looked down by the least. One year ago, when the war started, Arthur had taken him in, along with his brother to train after much begging from the younger ,ale. At first, Arthur had been reluctant, believing that the village would be the safest place for the two brothers but, when the academy had been attacked by the Hearts, his decision had changed. And the training had begun.

USUK

_Alfred stood adjacent from the smaller green eyed male, a silver sword poised to strike in his palm. Green eyes were narrowed in determination as Arthur mirrored Alfred's stance, weapon and all in a staged death fight. This was only training. But, real weapons were used. Real skills needed. And Alfred wasn't going to let his country's leader down. When the young man had told his parents that the __Queen had offered to take both himself and his brother in for training, they hadn't believed him. And, when he had declared that he would become the Ace within a year's time, they had looked down on him. But, Arthur believed. _

_ Arthur __**always**__ believed in him._

_ "Attack me, boy."_

_ The emerald eyed male urged the boy forward, a smirk playing on his lips as he kept the sword in front of his chest in a defensive posture. And then Alfred attacked._

_ Crouched downwards, Alfred advanced, taking position to strike. He neared his opponent, taking in Arthur's every movement. Arthur just observed him with darkened forest like orbs, and, the moment he closed the distance, the sword swung._

_ "Got you now, Arthur!" Alfred shouted, grinning at his eminent victory. But, just as the cold silver was breaking an inch just above Arthur's shoulder, it missed. A side step to be exact._

_ "You're too slow." The feeling of hot air to his neck, the young man's eyes widened at the sudden proximity of Arthur's head leaning just over his shoulder but it was nothing compared to the way they almost popped out of his skull when a fist landed clear on his solar plexus. Pulse quickening at the pain, adrenaline pumping quicker into his veins, the blue eyed male jumped back to regain the leverage of distance between the two of them. Though, with his battle experience Arthur would not allow such a thing._

_ Pain erupted at the side of his cheek, searing heat as blood rushed against the coldness of the flat of the steel blade, identical to Alfred's in the elder's palm. Stars rained down over the pupils of the sunny haired blond's eyes causing him to stumble backwards in both disorientation and pain. Alfred never had the chance to recollect himself as intense pressure pressed down on his stomach, shoving him to the ground. All the trainee could do in his position was release a broken groan and, even that was cut off as the sharp tip of a blade cut through the air, pricking at the centre of his neck._

_ "Yield, Alfred." Emerald orbs leering effortlessly, Arthur awaited Alfred's surrender. The Queen's posture was relaxed even as he focused both eyes and sword at the boy below him. His glare was matched with a look of defiance from his student. Minutes rolled by before Alfred's face finally let up, falling into a childish pout. "Damn it, Artie! You never go easy, do ya? !" With a frown, Alfred shoved the sword away from his face into a less lethal position. Arthur dropped the sword down to side, examining the younger with mentally tired eyes. But, despite those eyes, he smiled._

_ "Of course I do, brat. If I didn't you'd be dead the moment the swords were drawn," Arthur said, the smirk still gracing his face. He reached to the fallen, younger male, rubbing the blond's hair affectionately under his palm. It was a childish gesture at the time, yes, but still, in that single moment, Alfred appreciated the touch. Because it let him know that these sessions, these precious hours of time in Arthur's day in which he could have used to catch up in the little sleep he had or to formulate strategies to win the war, he used for Alfred. Just for Alfred._

_ "DUUDDDE!" Alfred whined at the other, brushing back the hair that Arthur's hand was just placed, momentarily appreciating the warmth that was left behind. " I don't think it's possible! Gil said that I gotta beat you to become Ace! And you just whipped my ass red without even trying! Now I get why there hasn't been any Ace's in like ever! You've probably beat their asses 'till they couldn't get up!" _

_ Self doubt was ever present in the blue eyed male's voice, a dark speck in Alfred's blindingly white confidence. Arthur extended his hand once more towards the other, but, instead of the intention to comfort, his hand fell in retribution onto Alfred's head; hopefully to knock sense into the young man._

_ "That's a load of sodding crap." Arthur deadpanned, gazing down at the fallen male. Alfred looked baffled. "What?"_

_ "Its a load of crap," the green eyed male repeated. "There hasn't been Aces in a long while because there hasn't been war. And none of them were strong enough to beat me."_

_ The blue eyed male scoffed, disbelieving of the other's words. "Yeah, right! The Ace is the strongest knight in the Kingdom!"_

_ For a short amount of time Arthur didn't reply, his eyes passing momentarily over the exit as he troubled to decide whether or not he should just let the topic fade. In the end, he sighed, returning emerald to blue._

_ "Listen, Alfred. The Ace may be the strongest __**knight**__ but, he's not the strongest __**being. **__Understand?" Arthur stated, his expression comparable to a teacher lecturing a student._

_ "What do -" the younger started, only to be interrupted by the queen._

_ "Let me tell you a secret..." Arthur smiled, bending his knees so that the two were seated face to face. "The Royal Cards came into existence when the country itself was created. The King, Queen, and Jack have remained the same in all those centuries. There has never been a predecessor nor a successor. Apparently, who becomes a Face Card is all up to destiny."_

_ Alfred's confusion only doubled. "Soo...what are you saying?"_

_ The Queen answered. "I have the experience of a dozen lifetimes. And if young upstarts such as yourself believe that they can beat me then..." He paused. "They're wrong."_

_ The expression on the younger's visage was a mix of disbelief and befuddlement, not quite understanding what Arthur was saying. But still, out of respect for his superior, he played along. "So, you're old?"_

_ Arthur twitched slightly at the unintended insult. "Physically, I'm twenty three."_

_ Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You''re old though, right?"_

_ The question was answered with a scowl causing the younger to flinch back, believing it smart to change the subject. "So, dude. Doesn't it get lonely?"_

_ While Arthur didn't seem to appreciate Alfred's attempt to switch the topic, he still replied, his eyes directed downward. " Dreadfully so."_

_USUk_

Alfred took a step back from the door he stood the forefront of, fading out from his memories. Arthur's voice was still clear, angry and annoyed behind the wooden doors, but, thankfully, the conclusion was nearing it's end.

At first, Alfred did not believe. The idea of immortality paired with the thought of magic was implausible to him. But, when he had foolishly rushed out into a battle, holding the belief of righteousness and justice, reality had stabbed him in the gut, quite literally. Except it was Arthur that got stabbed. And it was Arthur that had stood up, as if nothing had happened. Then, it was Arthur who, with just a wave of a hand caused five people to freeze and drop dead where they stood. No mumbling of mumbo jumbo words; just a wave of his had and they were dead. The blue eyed male had no clue – no fucking clue how Arthur did it but, watching the green eyed male turn back to him and offer his hand as if he _didn't_ just kill people at the drop of a hat, it just wasn't possible to _not _believe. And to be honest, it scared him. It would be a lie to say that Alfred didn't think of Arthur as a monster right then. That he didn't think the dominance he had on their first fight – their first meeting – was just a fluke, the smiles behind his Queen's eyes nothing more than a manipulative lie. But, no matter what Alfred thought, Arthur always remained by his side, as a figure that constantly supported him.

Alfred remembered the last words Gilbert had told him the moment the war had started; '_You've graduated now, whether you like it or not. What you do now is up to you.' _ The man had smiled then. '_Now, hurry up and be awesome. Who knows, you might be the Hero that brings this country to victory.'_

After that, his teacher disappeared.

The Knight breathed in deeply, shuffling back a meter at the sound of creak to his front.Wood separated slowly, pushing grains of dirt forward as a blond haired male clad in a dark blue robe made his exit, eyebrowsraising in surprise at the sight of the younger positioned at the door. His response was almost instantaneous following his recognition of the boy.

"Alfred! Were you waiting for me?" Arthur asked, taking a single step towards his young charge. He hesitated a moment before raising his hands slightly at his side, as if anxiously and silently requesting a small embrace. Alfred immediately responded by clutching the male's shoulder's and pulling him into a rough hug.

_ "_DUDE! Artie, it's been forever, 'course I'd wait for you!" Alfred said, a smile pervading his tone of voice in contradiction to the glare that the knight held along his lips as he leered darkly at the blue eyed Diamond King, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur's resting on his. Francis Bonnefoy was man that had snakes for hands, the limbs always creeping below eye level and attacking quickly with almost inhuman speed and accuracy upon every living being's lower regions. Arthur had been the target as of late, and that was a fact that Alfred refused to accept. Even if glaring at a man who possibly had the power to execute him where he stood wasn't the smartest idea, it was much more reasonable – to Alfred at least – to do so instead of accepting the manhandling that accompanied his presence. Fortunately, the man surrendered , throwing his hands up in a white flag gesture as he retreated with a smirk plastered on his bearded face. The Jack and Queen, two blonde haired siblings followed the Diamond King soon after.

"You weren't there when Yao knighted me." Words spoken against the crook of the smaller blond's neck, Alfred kept his utmost to keep the accusation out of his tone. Arthur had no obligation to his knight therefore, to Alfred, it was wrong to force his disappoint on the Queen. Especially since he was busy. With _war._

"I apologize, Alfred. You know that I couldn't miss this conference," Arthur apologized lightly to the younger, moving him to an arms length and placing a chaste kiss on the boy's temple. Alfred smiled widely at the gesture, returning it on his Queen's cheek despite wishing the kiss to be placed elsewhere; Arthur's lips for example.

"Of course, Artie! I understand!" Alfred grinned brightly at the Queen, finding happiness in the fact that Alfred's smiles always caused Arthur's lips to twitch upwards in a faint reflection of Alfred's own smile. Even if his heart sank deeper with every facade that Arthur was blind towards. From the moment Alfred had slowly learned of who Arthur was, awe and respect had filled his chest despite his initial thoughts of the elder being an ass. And, were a person to take away the seduction attempts in and possible eye sex moments between the two of them – the attempts mostly being Alfred's part - the pair could be seen to have the closeness of a family. For Alfred to say that the two were not as close as brothers would be a lie. And to say that there weren't times that Alfred didn't appreciate the semblance of a family bond would also be a lie.

Alfred wanted to be a liar.

What Alfred wanted from the other was not family. He already had family; his brother, father, mother. But, in all his nineteen years of life, and most of all the pair of years that he had known the blond haired man, what the boy truly wanted was a lover. And he wanted that person to be Arthur. He wanted to be a man that Arthur deserved; loved more than family; someone that would protect Arthur indefinitely and be someone the Queen could look at with pride and joyful tears in his eyes. Not a child. Not someone weak. A Hero. He wanted to be a Hero.

"Heya...so, Artie, since you're done with your conference thingie...can we hang out?" Alfred scratched at his cheek tentatively. "I mean, I haven't seen you in **days**!"

Alfred's eye's bore into Arthur's face, examining it in anticipation. It'd had just been _so long! _He couldn't wait to talk to Arthur again. To walk around the castle and just enjoy the other's presence. To -

"I'm sorry, Alfred."

The younger's face noticeable dropped at the apology, hands falling by his sides to clutch at his upper thighs with both disappointment and frustration.

"But, there's quite a bit of paperwork that I have to finish..." Arthur glanced at the other blond regretfully, his emerald orbs running past the other male features. The instant swirl of negative emotions that placed itself among Alfred's blue pools and tanned features went unnoticed. Alfred smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Artie!" The knight thrust a thumb at Arthur's direction. "I know you're busy and all! And there's always next time." The good nature of his voice betrayed the sinking feeling in Alfred's chest as the boy continued to hide the pain behind his smile. He hated this war; the force that constantly stabbed at his country's life; the monstrosity that kept both himself at Arthur apart.

_ "_You're a good boy, Alfred." Arthur brushed a stray strand of hair from Alfred's forehead, his face graced with a soft smile. "Thank you."

Again.

Again he was treated like a child. Even though Alfred was taller. _Stronger_. Alfred had the ability to hold the other down; restrain him. He had the power to do unimaginable things to the Queen so _why? _Why couldn't Arthur see him as a man?

The moment green eyes turned away from him, the blue eyed male clenched his fist, marking his palm with red crescents. His teeth gritted loudly only to his ears as he gazed desperately at his Queen's retreating back. But, at the first sign of Arthur glancing backwards, Alfred forcefully relaxed.

_ "_And Alfred?" Arthur questioned, smiling slightly, his posture,turned back with only a fleeting gaze under somewhat lidded eyes. It was almost as if he was _teasing. _The very look of him made Alfred want to shoot down all rationality and take the man where he stood; ravage Arthur's mouth until the smaller was breathless and wanton with utter _need. _

"Yeah, Artie?" Alfred answered, grinning – falsely of course.

"If you'd like, we can eat dinner together after I'm finished." For a single moment, not even a second, Arthur's cheeks tinged lightly at his request before he returned in his attempted retreat. " You can come get me in my quarters when you feel hungry! But, only if you'd like!"

This time, the blue eyed male's smile widened in genuine happiness as he called after the other male. "I'll definitely come get you!"

Alfred was looking forward to it.

USUK

Arthur's quarters was not at all the most desirable room in the castle. Despite his position as ruler of the country, the male had decided on the room that was at the _tallest _tower of _farthest _corner of the castle; and going up there? It was a bitch.

Dragging feet step after step, Alfred huffed, even his years of physical training unable to match the rigorousness of the immeasurable amount of stairs. If this was a sort of fairy tale in which he had to save the princess – not Arthur – he wasn't even sure that the stairs would even be worth the effort. But, the prize at the end of the line was Arthur and the blue eyed male would smash down any hurdle to get to his Queen, stairs or not.

Finally, when the sight of polished stone began to subside, Alfred was faced with a single door, insignificant in comparison to the rest of the entrances but, more familiar, as if Arthur's aura had seeped into the wood. The door, unpainted and unadorned with jewellery gave no pretence of hiding a queen behind its opaque material. If Alfred could say that the entrance had only a single redeeming feature; it would be the carving of a tree that blemished the otherwise old but well taken cared of surface of the door. Branches reaching out to touch each corner of the wooden frame, Alfred examined the design closely noticing it to be worn and faded. It seemed that once, maybe a long time ago, the tree held leaves: leaves that were now so faded that they melded smoothly into the background. Now, the only noticeable feature of the picture was the trunk and outreached branches, bare and dead.

It was unsettling to say the least.

Bent over, Alfred ran his fingers over the ridges of the design, wondering how such a little thing could have captured his interest. He would have continued to do so, if his attention had not been captured by a single almost negligible sound from behind the surface.

The sound, unidentified in it's volume perked the blue eyed male's curiosity, causing him to press his ear against the solid material of the entrance in a desire to discover more. At first, there was silence. Then, the dead air was soon filled with a small, choked off noise that almost resembled a sob.

Alfred's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat with a swallow as he pushed himself away from the door, distrusting his ears. For the short entirety that Alfred had known the Queen, not a single tear had tainted the pale skin of his visage. Always. Always Arthur would smile, pout, frown, even roll his eyes in Alfred's presence but, tears always remained grounded behind bright emerald pools, never seeming to entertain the idea of falling. But, now, his fist clenching at his side, Alfred began to understand.

Arthur was strong.

Arthur was brave.

Arthur was a liar.

And Alfred's dream of protecting him was not even close to being fulfilled.

"Artie?"

The blue eyed male rapped his knuckles against the wooden barrier separating him from his charge; the sound of knocking cut Arthur's sobs short.

"Alfred?"

A responding question resounded through the cracks of the threshold, followed by a quick silence that Alfred guessed was the other's attempt to compose himself. Arthur's voice had cracked when he had questioned his name, and despite the surge of protectiveness within himself the younger of the two was curious on how Arthur would react upon his entrance. He awaited permission to enter.

"Alfred. You may come in, it's not locked."

No time was wasted as Alfred's hand twisted the metal knob, taking no mind of the coldness of the steel in comparison to his own warmth. He glanced up as he stepped into the quarters, head first, catching the sight of Arthur's smiling face. 

"Is it already time for dinner?"

The question, innocent, enquiring, and spoken in the emerald eyed male's voice was answered with a seemingly ignorant grin as Alfred gestured to the space outside the door.

"Almost! Cook said 'bout fifteen minutes!"

An awkward silence blanketed the air then, allowing cerulean orbs to run over Arthur's personal scenery. Inside, there was no place one could turn where the sight of books, piled in anally straight columns could be absent. More than sleeping quarters, the room resembled one of a cold office, grey wall polished to perfection, black velvet carpeting the entire space, covered by only shelves, a worn mahogany desk and a small twin sized bed stuffed into a corner; it was as if Arthur had decided that the gift of sleep was no longer noteworthy. One thing was for sure in the younger male's mind was the room in which he stood was _not _fit for a king – or a Queen for all it's worth.

Alfred stood, swaying slightly at the entrance, unsure on how to proceed when Arthur gestured him to continue forward, the smile on his face ever present. It was hateful. Truly hateful how the softness and comfort of Arthur's upturned lips could draw him in so – even knowing that the emotions that Arthur's reflection within Alfred's clear orbs were false.

"So, Alfred. Tell me, how have you been doing?" Arthur questioned, waving his hand towards an empty seat adjacent to his own. Alfred shuffled towards it, flashing a set of teeth as he allowed himself the pleasure of sitting. But, despite the closeness of the two blonds, the desk between them topped with Alfred's stiffness gave the meeting an interview type feel instead of the desired relaxed atmosphere.

"I'm awesome!" He grinned, keeping his hands swinging by his chair in hope that Arthur would take the motions as childishness, not nervous fidgeting. It was hard to find the words to say, especially knowing that the smiles in front of him, and the one that he himself was wearing were lies. But, even with that fact realized, the upturned lips did not fall. "You? Bet you're all cramped from sitting up here on your ass all day!"

The statement was taken in stride with a stretch of arms as Arthur yawned, shutting his eyes tightly. It was an action that allowed Alfred the freedom to examine the puffiness around closed emerald orbs: proof of Arthur's tears.

"It's nothing a cup of tea can't fix," Arthur mumbled through his yawn, stretching out over his desk, unresponsive to the chuckle that his motion garnered from the other male. Alfred stared soundlessly at his Queen, inspecting the full effects of Arthur's tears. It was well hidden, Alfred had to give Arthur that much, but if the elder thought that he could keep it secret from Alfred – the Hero of all people, he was wrong.

The blue eyed male spoke before his staring aroused suspicion from the other. "Y' know, you're eyes are a little red. Maybe you just need some sleep."

Alfred observed as the smaller of the two flinched in a way that was barely noticeable, a movement that would have most likely been overlooked had the other had not been watching.

"M-Maybe you're right," Arthur stuttered, his voice catching in his throat as his eyes fell downward; anywhere other than at the owner of blue orbs. Alfred allowed a wistful smile to change his expression at the collection of more proof of Arthur's falsehoods. Even Alfred could play ignorant – pretend that the tears didn't exist. But, just for now. Just until he was strong enough to change sadness into joy.

"Well! I'm sure that we shouldn't allow supper to become cold...I'll head down now..."

Stiffly, Arthur erected himself from his chair, striding towards the exit with a flap of his coat , his intention to leave clear. His back began to fade down the stairwell even as the blue eyed male continued to watch the disappearing figure from his seat. From the other side of the stairs, even if one were to strain his ears to the utmost of his physical ability, the sounds within the room he currently resided would be silent

But, that was always Arthur's intention wasn't it?

So that no once could hear him when he cried.

Not even Alfred.

With a creaky shift of his chair, Alfred rose to follow the solid, yet fading sound of steps that most surely belonged to Arthur.

To Alfred, Arthur was the most precious.

The one who always prodded – shoved – him towards the right path whenever he strayed or could no longer find the strength to take a step forward.

His ears strained, the knight listened as the sound of his own and Arthur's footsteps melded together into one single pace. How many times had Arthur walked these steps alone, accompanied only by the patter of his own boots against stone?

Once, Arthur had told him that he was lonely.

Always, Alfred had wanted to be with him.

The golden haired blond clutched his fists as he descended the steps, disappointment reigning when the sounded footfalls divided into one as Arthur finished his descent. He knew he was becoming greedy. Even though he was by Arthur's side, like he always wanted, it wasn't enough.

He wanted Arthur to be his. To be equal; to carry the burdens that the Queen always had to carry.

For that, being a knight wasn't enough. He needed to become King.

_ USUK_

"I...want my independence."

Alfred gave his brother a sidelong glance, chewing graciously on a slice of beef jerky as he sat cross legged on a single dry patch of land outside the castle. His cerulean pools were directed skyward, blue melding into blue as he observed the illusion of peace the outstretched sky showed him. Matthew was seated behind the brother, back resting upon back in a familial gesture. The two siblings were placed in the single stretch of land that divided the castle with the Royal Gardens – forest more like – shadows stretching towards them but never quite reaching the twins.

With a glance behind him, a question behind his gaze, the younger of the brother's ushered the elder to speak, voicing his concerns with only a question. "What are you talking about, eh?"

The violet eyed male was nose deep in the pages of large book – an encyclopedia by the looks of it – though for the moment his attention was diverted by the uncertain tone in his elder's voice. Alfred, always so confident and assured, seemed tired, both mentally and physically and that, to his sibling was something that both garnered both curiosity and concern.

"It hurts, Mattie. And I don't like it." The younger of the two felt the other shift on his back, taking a comfortable position as he confided with his closest family member. "Whenever I hear him crying in his room – whenever I _know_ his tears are falling, it's like something in me drops too and I don't like it!"

The worry in Alfred's voice was easy to discern. Apt, but disturbing with the knowledge that the normally jolly teenager was becoming insecure for the one man he trusted beyond anything else. Matthew remained quiet, his silent pushing his brother to continue.

"I mean, I want to protect him! That's why I got him to train me, so I could become Ace! Bu, he won't even let me go into the battlefield!" Alfred clenched his teeth, digging fingers into dirt at the thought that here he was, speaking to his brother surrounded by blissful silence, knowing that as a knight and soldier, he should be outside, stopping the invasion into the country. But, whenever he asked, tried to get Arthur to send him into battle, the Queen would adamantly refuse. "I want to be his equal! I want to but he won't even let me fight!"

A sigh escaped Matthew's lips as he slammed the inside pages of his encyclopedia shut, twisting his body so that his violet orbs could pierce into blue. "Maybe that's because he doesn't want you to get hurt, eh! He's protecting you! There's more to war than fighting off an invasion!"

In response to his brother's statement, Alfred pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowing.

"But, I want to be the one to protect him! Not the other way around! You're studying to be a field doctor so you could save people, Mattie! I'm a knight. All I know is how to be a shield and sword," Alfred argued against his brother, meeting the younger's intelligent gaze with a stare just as sharp. "Being ace is nothing but a glorified title. I don't want to be a knight anymore, I want to be a Hero. And I don't want Artie to see me as family!"

The elder of the two pouted against his knees, tearing his eyes away from his brother's concerned and perplexing stare. Here he was, baring his soul like a freaking woman to his soul sibling and all the other could do was stare. The sound of a sigh filtered into Alfred's ear's causing the dejected male to glance up. He could see Matthew fidgeting with his hair curl, deep in thought and thoroughly annoyed. Though grudgingly, Alfred enquired for the source of his brother's irritation; "What?"

"What makes you think that Arthur thinks you're family?" Matthew questioned, his lips down turned and head tilted slightly to the left. It was a gesture mirrored by his more active twin.

"You've seen how he acts! His eyes go all soft when he looks at me, and he pats my head!" Alfred responded with a scowl, his eyebrows only deepening when his blood sibling scoffed.

"But you're the only one he does that to, eh. He shakes my hand." Matthew spoke, his annoyance clearly conveyed in his voice at the lack of understanding his brother held in his relationship to his Queen. Allowing silence to reign over for a single minute, the younger of the two straightened his back with a sigh. Though he couldn't say that he didn't appreciate the close heart to heart conversation the siblings held, it was strange, hearing his elder brother, who, for the last two years, eye fucked the back of the Queen's head since their meeting, talk about his feelings and worries for said Queen.

"He doesn't see you as family, Al." The violet eyed male reopened his encyclopedia, ears remaining attentive to his brother's emotions. A quiet breeze replaced the words of the two males before it was overtaken by the rough edge of Alfred's voice.

"I still want my independence," Alfred all but murmured his declaration, his expression sill clouded with doubt and knowing full well of the the frown he placed on his sibling's face. Matthew responded with a repeat, the words playing over his mouth a second time as it did at the beginning of the conversation. "What are you talking about, eh?"

This time, Alfred's answer was more direct. "I want to be able to stand on equal grounds to Arthur. But, if I work under him, I can't do that."

Matthew could feel his elder brother fidget nervously behind his back as the younger, yet more mature sibling sensed the other's need for advice, or encouragement at least.

"Go for it, eh," Matthew vaguely answered Alfred's silent plea for emotional help, knowing that whatever his brother was planning was most likely going to be stupid, and not to mention disastrous, but, at the same time, a push forward in his stand still, not so platonic relationship. He flipped through a page in his book, glancing momentarily back at his brother. The younger of the two heard Alfred let out a long breath, followed by determined words. "I'm going to resign as the knight and enter the Diamond's army as a normal soldier- they're short on soldiers and our only allies. And I'm gonna fight. And win this war. For Arthur."

Matthew felt his arm freeze as he unconsciously pulled at a page, almost ripping the ancient book. He opened his mouth to take back his previous words of encouragement but slowly closed it at the feeling of his elder back straighten with determination. He felt Alfred stand up, mumbling a soft thank you before he headed back to the castle entrance.

It was clear to any outsider that Alfred had fallen hard for his Queen, and to his brother, the one who had known his from the moment they had fallen out of their mother's womb, it wasn't difficult to see that falling in love had humbled the blue eyed male to the point that he was no longer the class skipping, arrogant fool he once was. Only a blind man wouldn't see the obvious sexual tension that the two had for each other. Matthew watched his sibling's retreating back with a sigh, wondering if he would regret his decision of stopping the male's plan before it started. Alfred's plan would hurt Arthur, and by no large stretch was it fool proofed, yet, with Alfred's determination, Matthew decided. He would save the regrets for later.

Because, his brother was a Hero now.

And he was sure that he'd succeed.

Matthew muttered towards his brother under his breath. "Go for it, Al."

USUK

Alfred was not wimping out. He was just _waiting. _For the right moment.

For three months now.

Seated - a position he had unfortunately been finding himself in much too often as of late - at the top of the stairwell just adjacent to Arthur's door. The blue eyed knight was listening; to the sound of sobs that he couldn't stop behind the wooden barrier, the cries that refused to silence themselves for even a single night for the last ninety days since Alfred had discovered them.

Forehead buried into folded hands, Alfred let out forlorn sigh, thinking of his current situation. When the thought of independence had first formed in his head, the confidence he held knew no end, but when he had stepped in front of the wooden door that stood between himself and the one he loved, his determination just...deflated. Childish ambitions disappeared as he had been about to face the reality of his actions.

He wanted to be independent.

Have the power to protect what was important to him.

But, in doing so, he had to bite the hand that fed him; hurt Arthur.

His eyebrows furrowed, Alfred frowned deeply at a particularly loud sob that escaped through the cracks in the barrier. Usually, the knight would have entered by now, freeze future tears before they fell, maybe start up a light conversation or two. But, today was different.

A loud crash vibrated through Alfred's ear drums, the stone walls seeming to shake as well. Today, Arthur was drinking.

Little by little, the small hidden cries had increased; intensified by the effects of alcohol. Slowly but surely, Arthur was losing his mind. And Alfred was afraid. Afraid that his declaration might be the last straw in breaking his most beloved.

A sound of shattering snapped Alfred out the sorrowful pool that he was wallowing in as the knight perked his ears in defence, waiting for anything that might give any indication that Arthur was going to begin hurting himself, not the walls or bottles. Another shatter broke through the sound barrier and Alfred had to flinch at the sound. With every crash that reverberated within the walls, the blue eyed blond could almost hear the sound of Arthur breaking with it and to hear it, day after day, ironically, would have been enough to drive a man to drink. But, Alfred continued to bear the sounds, even now.

Yet, now, he could only hear silence.

The trained knight tilted his head in alertness, staggering up to shuffle towards the wooden entrance. Disquieting dead air filled the space, nothing, not even a small whimper heard as Alfred pressed his ear against his Queen`s door. An action that Alfred, in spite of the situation, had to convince himself wasn't stalker like at all. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, directing them to more pressing matters at hand. The blue eyed male lightly knocked, requesting entrance before pushing at the door gingerly, just enough to take a peek inside.

Draped over the desk, obviously intoxicated, was Arthur, papers spread our before him, glass broken both on the floor by his desk and by the door. Emerald eyes shot towards the unwelcome entry, examining the knight with glazed eyes. Alfred hitched his breath, waiting for either the predicted smile or rage filled rejection at his presence.

"Come in," Arthur slurred, waving a lazy hand to usher his knight in. Instead of falseness, the Queen seemed to hold a piece of shame and regret behind his murky mossy green pools, both wanting to push Alfred away yet at the same time, not.

Alfred entered. "Yeah, Artie?"

The larger male took a familiar seat, flashing a friendly grin at his superior, whom in turn seemed to sober up slightly at the sight and sound of him. Arthur hummed in acknowledgement of Alfred's presence, his expression more at peace yet still quite forlorn. He begun to speak; "...Alfred, did Yao ever teach you what our Kingdom's symbol meant?"

Slightly surprised by the unexpected question, Alfred shook his head at the Queen, torn from listening or bringing the Royalty to the poor excuse for bed the man had. Arthur seemed comfortable in his present state over top his desk surface, thus, the knight opted for his first option.

The green eyed male steadied himself slightly, meeting the other's clear and unfogged gaze as he answered. "It's supposed to represent the 'cosmic' tree. Bloody life and death, I suppose." He chuckled brokenly. "Fitting isn't? For a country of war? Always death, death, death!" Arthur attempted to throw his arms up in exaggeration, though in his inebriated state he only managed startle his guest and create a poor imitation of a seizure. 

Alfred let out a forlorn sigh at his caretaker, disappointed at both himself and the other for what the Queen had become. He had heard stories of what war did to a person, but now, experiencing it first hand, it was like a huge weight had fallen on his chest. This was one of the reasons that Alfred wished to become independent, so he could comfort; take care of his Queen as and equal – not as a subject.

"It also means life, Artie! Don't be so down on yourself!" Alfred continued to smile at his Queen, attempting to break him out of his drunken stupor. But still, Arthur continued with his rant. He stabbed a finger at his knight's direction. "And did you know? Ace of Spades represents power!" He then waved at himself. "King of Spades symbolizes victory! But me? You know what I bleeding represent? Vulnerability! The weak link, that's what! Even Jack represents something better: change!" Arthur chuckled softly. "Not that there's ever been a King in this country! Bleeding hard to believe that we never lost a war in our history! God knows Yao tried to bring someone to the throne every single time some conflict broke out! But this land! Every single time we tried to bring someone up to lead this sodding country, the cards would reject him! Then that stupid Joker would always bleeding say that the Hero that's supposed to bring this Kingdom to absolute victory wasn't even born yet!"

Arthur puffed his cheeks out after his rant, and if not for his intoxicated state, he might have been deemed 'cute' in the situation. Alfred's hand reached out, running it's fingers through the softness of Arthur's sandy blonde hair with unperceived gentleness as the smaller male himself had done so many times in the past himself. Surprisingly, the other male seemed to welcome the touch, pressing himself into the heat of Alfred's palm. A small smile – genuine and fond – entered it's way on the younger's face before it dropped, a decision being made behind swirling cerulean pools.

If there was any time to confront the other, it would be now.

With a slow intake of breath, the knight gathered his confidence, staggering up from his seat to circle towards the side of Arthur's desk, his fingers still running through blond hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to push away any doubts he had in his mind. Words circled his brain repeatedly, fuelling his determination.

_It was going to be alright. _ _He was a Hero. So it would be alright._

Before the words could have a chance to fade, Alfred bent down, whispering words that he knew might shatter his chances of a future with the man he loved. But, he had to.

"Arthur..." Alfred swallowed, his chest barely able to keep his roughly beating heart in check. "I'm going to drop my position as ace... I want to become independent from you."

The words, having an instant sobering effect on the Queen caused the man to snap his eyes towards his subject, a swirl of fear and confusion trapped between panicked emeralds.

"What?" Arthur croaked, barely able to force the words out his throat. The question, falsely concluded the idea that Arthur failed to hear the declaration. Alfred repeated his words, clarifying and destroying any doubt that the Queen surely had.

"I'm going to become independent."

Alfred watched as the smaller blond visibly twitched, his green eyes desperately searching for any sign of a joke or a lie. But, Alfred was tired of lying, thus, there was none. At that realization, the sandy haired blond sharply pushed the other away, clumsily bringing himself up to a stand and facing the other.

"Why?" Arthur questioned, his tone disbelieving. His voice raised at octave, followed by volume. "What kind of bleeding joke is this? ! Why would you -"

Alfred reached over to grip at Arthur's wrist, forcing the other male's alarm to raise and ensuring that any chance of escape were minimal. He needed Arthur to see this through. 

"I want to fight," the blue eyed male answered with utmost confidence, orbs boring into the other with an unwavered gaze.

The smaller of the two opened his mouth to respond, silence escaping it. From the expression on Arthur's face, it seemed as if the male had plans to argue against the other's answer. Alfred would not allow it.

"I want to fight, Arthur." His gaze remaining steady, Alfred continued along his attempt to explain himself to his Queen, his determination leaving no room for argument. "For this country. For myself. And for you." _Mostly for you, _Alfred silently added to himself.

Alfred's left hand reached for Arthur's right, gripping it tightly so that both of Arthur's limbs were tightly secured. He inched closer, closing the distance between the two to a point that the breath of the two males could be hotly felt on each other's faces. Alfred closed his eyes momentarily, wondering if this would be the last chance he could have his most beloved so close. The blue eyed male leaned closer, resting his forehead on the smaller's shoulder, before tilting his head and allowing his lips to trail along Arthur's neck, soft breaths tickling the skin of his most precious as he murmured; "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur visibly stiffened at the confession, breath audibly hitching in his throat. Alfred gripped the smaller even tighter, forcing the Queen to face his knight.

"I love you. But, not as family, a child, nor as a friend." Alfred hoped that the emotions that his heart could barely hold would convey themselves in his gaze as he stared down at the confused male. But, what of all the conclusions the knight had expected in this confrontation, Arthur's next words were not part of them.

"...what are you saying?" Alfred's emotions dropped as he steeled himself for rejection. "I...never saw you as family..."

A new hope rose in the knight's mind, rising from the remains of the walls of what he once called self restraint. Arthur didn't see him as family. It meant he still had a chance. The blue eyed male tilted his head to examine the other, his mind thoughtful as his eyes ran down to the unblemished skin of the Queen's neck. Arthur was beautiful, to his eyes, there was no denying it. For a moment, the cerulean pools of Alfred's eyes darkened to navy as the primal urge to mark the man in front of him began to take over. If he was going to leave now, he wanted leave something behind that would ensure that his Queen would never forget; so that even in his most inebriated state, _he would remember._

Alfred allowed instinct to take over as he brought the smaller male closer to him, rubbing his nose against the line of Arthur's neck. His body moved beyond his mind as his face reached the base of his Queen's neck, and moving on pure instinct alone, he bit down.

The blue eyed male could feel the shock filled tremor of the body in his hold, a surprised yelp and moan filling his ears.

"Alfred! What-? !"

Alfred ignored the Queen's cry, understanding his beloved's confusion. But, this was his last chance, and the knight wasn't planning on wasting it. He whispered in Arthur's ear, breathing heatedly over the hot orifice; "I want you, Arthur. I don't want you to forget while I'm gone." The Queen shivered at the pure want in his knight's voice, trembling at the wetness that begun to engulf his ear as the other nibbled at the lobe, circling his tongue sensually on the smooth skin. Green melded into blue as Alfred kept his focus on Arthur as challenge and plea lighting up in his eyes. It was as though the male was daring the other to refuse him but at the same time begging him not to. Alfred buried his face into Arthur's soft locks taking a deep whiff of the smaller blonde's scent, a smell that was purely made of tea and Earth, a scent that was so clearly _Arthur._

"Do it, Arthur," Alfred murmured huskily. "Deny me."

USUK

Arthur was confused as hell. Trapped on top of the cushions of his bed since since who knows the fuck when Alfred moved him there, the member of Royalty could not hope to fathom the situation that he currently, and quite literally unable to move in. 

The queen had entered his room only hours prior, believing the night would end as it had many times before. A stalemate on the battlefield and himself drowned in his sorrows. Arthur didn't know when the tears started – he didn't remember – but, whenever war would commence, and the solid facade that he put up in front of his soldiers would be begin to crumble, rain would fall from his eyes, softening the rock wall he put around his heart so he could mold it high once more and smooth over the cracks of his defence. In the end, it was just his way of coping, alone and unheard, his image of a strong leader left unsullied on the outside in contrast to the being he truly was. Broken and weak. Vulnerable. Just like how his card represented. So different from Alfred.

Truthfully, when the Queen had first set eyes on the young knight, the first emotion that had flitted through his mind was not attraction – it was curiosity. As per the rumours of the Royal Garden causing instant death upon any living being that enter the grounds was a defence, comparable to a moat in any fantasy story. But, it would only do such to individuals that truly wished harm upon the land. Knowing that, Arthur had known that there was noting to fear of the boy,if the forest had not taken him as a threat. Hidden among the trees after boredom had broken his patience causing him to escape his workload, the Queen had read the movement of the trees, finding it strange that the wind had become strangely silent, the leaves oddly still. At the sight of the mop of blond from the tree tops, Arthur had first thought to leave the boy be, remain still until Yao had found the young knight instead of him. But, at theat moment, the forest seemed to animate themselves at the single moment of the meeting, causing a leaf to fall on the boy's face making him glance up, right at the Queen's hiding place. Arthur would almost call it fate, if fate wasn't such a bitch.

The boy had called himself a Hero. Attacked the Queen with the withheld belief that he was protecting his country then forewent his pride to humble himself in apology at the mistake. Then, in a chivalry, had escorted him towards his academy and introduced the man to his own life. It was like the boy was a blessing, to the Queen's long life, bright and well meaning. Something about the child at the time had made the elder want to trust and believe in him, even hearing such an ambitious declaration of becoming Ace. So, Arthur kept him by his side, ignoring the pangs of attraction that began to crawl it's way out of his own heart.

When Arthur had first been marked as Queen, the length of time one he no longer remembered, he had been afraid. Each face card of each Kingdom had been gathered in a single place, all very much human at the time. None of them remembered how they had turned; it had become a subject that held many answers yet at the same time had none – much like the idea of God. Of all his early memories, Arthur could remember his confusion at the sight of each King alongside a Queen when he himself was alone. He had asked of course, but, the Joker – Gilbert – an existence that held and continued to hold the oldest mystery of his life – had only told him that the one the land decided would fight along himself did not exist. At least, not then. Decades past and wars were won and Arthur had found many people he had befriended and trusted beyond himself but, every single time, he was told that the one who was to remain by his side was not them and the cards rejected their presence, leaving the Queen to watch those he were fond of to fade away. Thus, the Queen no longer made attempt to find a King, locking away petty emotions that could cloud his judgement and lose a war. Yet, in spite of that, the attraction for the young man – not a child – before him continued to grow, along with confusion and the long buried hope. But, just as he was about to begin to believe...

_"I want to become independent..."_

His hopes were shattered. But, before he could harden himself once more...

_"I love you, Arthur."_

Arthur swallowed as he lost himself in the lust and loved filled pools above him, fear and longing flowing through his veins. The Queen brought himself back into reality, the warmth of another body so close to his own clogging his breath, whispers of sweet everything in his ear. It was true that Arthur did not see Alfred as family, and it was not a lie to say the Queen wanted his knight in ways much beyond that of a platonic companion. But, those revelations did nothing to curb his confusion. Why was Alfred doing this? When he wanted to leave him?

Arthur hissed at the feeling of frigid air coming into contact with raw skin as the man blearily realized that slowly, but surely the fabric of his clothing were peeling from his body. Alfred was still on top of him, both arms to either side of the smaller male, effectively pinning him down into soft confines. The Queen gasped as the languid wetness of Alfred's tongue trailed down his chest, clamping soft on a perked nipple, nibbling lightly and throwing the smaller into a pleasure induced haze. Arthur still had questions – questions that he more than anything wanted answered, but, his mind clouding over, all thoughts disappeared from the Queen's mind along with any worries as the man surrendered himself into blissful oblivion.

USK

Arthur was addicting.

Towering over his Queen, pressing against him, determination fuelled with the silent consent the man had given him, Alfred couldn't get enough. The sight of the man's pale skin glistening in the dim light, the bulge of the Queen's crotch that the knight couldn't help but grin at topped with the tightness of his own trousers was truly intoxicating, and, even knowing that the best decision at the moment would have been to stop, he just couldn't – wouldn't.

His hand running a line along the smaller male's torso, Alfred could help but find pleasure at eveyr tremor and shiver that he elicited from the other. But, right now, it wasn't about him. It was about Arthur. He wanted to give Arthur everything. Show him how much the Queen meant to him; how much he loved him – treasured him.

"Don't worry, Arthur..." Alfred whispered, allowing his voice to go deep with lust as his eyes worshipped every inch of the man below him. His face lowering towards Arthur's own, Alfred planted a chaste kiss on the Queen's forehead followed by another on the man's lips, though unlike the first, the knight deepened the kiss spurred on by soft moans and the taste of peppermint and Earl grey undiluted by the alcohol on his tongue. Arthur's lips were soft, _really soft_. Forever tempting with their plump pinkness, the idea of them separated, sucking and nipping around his cock was an idea so tempting to behold that Alfred had to continue remind himself that his focus was solely on Arthur's pleasure.

The knight ran his tongue along the roof of Arthur's mouth, savouring every taste that he could gather, as well as each and every moan and shiver that he could hear an dfeel. It was addicting and in spite of the wish to give Arthur everything, he couldn't help but want _more. _

Alfred continued to undo each and every piece of the the Queen's clothing, separating them from their owner to show of more skin, more Arthur. His mouth sucked and bruised every part of skin that they could find, marking the male and making him his as Arthur continued to gasp in pleasure at each contact. The knight continued downwards, peppering his Queen with kisses along the way as each heavy fabric fell to the floor, leaving their owner open, raw and vulnerable to the larger male. Alfred swallowed as he moved onto the next step of his parting gift.

USUK

Arthur could feel everything. Even with his mind hazed, the feeling of Alfreds hands and lips on his skin were overwhelming. The Queen ached up to every touch, legs spreading instinctively for the other as primal urges rose up, overtaking logic. He gasped at the pressure fondling the fabric of his pants as a finger hooked around his waist band pulling at both his underwear and trousers and revealing a swollen, shamefully hard and purpling member into the air. Arthur's cock was curling towards his stomach with arousal. A sob escaped the sandy haired blond's throat and his undeniable in his situation but, more than regretful the cry was pleading and desperate, wordlessly begging for more touch. But, the touches would not slow nor disappear as the man choked at the feeling of fingers around the flesh of his member, gingerly stroking a pressing at the tip, spreading precum to allow the stokes to be smoother, rougher and more pleasurable with each movement.

"Alfred...!" Arthur let out a broken cry as he stared up at his former knight, reading the love in warm sky blue orbs. His shout spurred the larger male into action, the fingers around his most sensitive region tightening with urgency. The sandy haired blond voice could no longer escape him in words, only broken gasps and sobs as the Queen felt familiar heat pool is stomach, building up into eminent release. Lips were placed his in a comforting gesture as the smaller male whimpered in his weakness, the sight of whiteness blinding his vision as languid wetness burned at his belly as he let out a strangled yell , his body jerking, arching into the other with a groan in the final act of satiation. The whiteness faded into black as Arthur's surroundings began to blur into unconsciousness, the last thing of clarity being the warmth of Alfred against his skin and the softly murmured 'I love you'.

USUK

Alfred sighed against Arthur's body, watching the sated male's steady breathing in his sleep. No matter how he wanted to take the man right then and there, the golden haired male wasn't stupid. Aiming for full out sex was ridiculous, not after he had just confessed his love and declared his independence against the man. But, a hand job and the markings that he had given his Queen was, he hoped, more than enough to ingrain his existence to his most beloved. The knight rolled off the bed, working to clean up the mess that Arthur and himself he had created. After what he had did, there was no denying that he was painfully hard, but, it was worth it. Alfred glanced down at the sleeping male, smiling softly at his loved one. His absence would hurt the Queen, hurt himself as well, but, in order to stand as an equal, it has to done. Already the knight was wishing that he could've gone further but, seeing the sleeping man, he knew it was enough.

Alfred would claim the rest of his prize when he returned home. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter: a giving and taking of hope._

_A/N: Um…hi…? Uh, since I'm sure that you just wanna start reading the story right now, I'll just keep this short 'cause I just wanted to __warn you guys that there's a sex scene at the end and I'll probably have a better apology at the end of this for my year long absence. _

* * *

><p><em>Five years ago, the Kingdom of Spades was known as a prosperous nation. Small, yet strong; peaceful, yet violent – it was a powerful, militant country. Ruled by a single Queen, the might of the Spades was the highest. Wars came – they were won. <em>

_Peace arrived – never did it stay._

* * *

><p>Alfred watched as the colour of crimson faded as he dipped his blade into the water. The liquid flowed along the metal, erasing the colour until the body of liquid was once more transparent. Whether it was the rust, the blood or a mix of both running down the river, the soldier did not know. He could not remember how many times he had wiped his sword clean. Nor the number of times it had been stained the colour of scarlet.<p>

Sometimes, the blue eyed Spade would forget why he was even wielding such a weapon. Every time he rushed into battle, he would shout it was for his country; for victory; for peace. His weapon would grow heavier with each swing; his face would stain with blood that didn't even belong to him. But the moment before the urge to drop his weapon overcame him – the strength that even the name of his country gave him fading – he would remember.

Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland.

The strong, proud and kind Queen that he promised to protect with his life – the one that he did not deserve.

And, with his determination renewed, the Soldier would heave his sword into another enemy.

Alfred gazed at the land that stretched past the horizon just beyond the river. It was his home – where Arthur was.

What was Arthur doing? Was he fighting? Was he okay?

The moment Alfred had left, five years ago, young and naïve, he had sought comfort that as the Queen, Arthur could not die. But, standing before battlefields that stretched past the curvature of the Earth, the blond haired man could not help but think what a disgusting thought that had been.

To gaze down at the bodies of people you called your own citizens. To live, even as they died. And watch as their bodies rotted back into the dirt; their lineage permanently cut short. It was a horrible way to live; without comfort nor warmth.

Arthur had once told him that it was dreadfully lonely.

That sort of existence – the loneliness that it garnered – was indescribable. And so, Alfred kept on fighting, in hope that Arthur would find a little bit of happiness with another victory. He wanted to be there to witness Arthur's smiling face. Not the crying one that he remembered so clearly.

It was true shame that he was about to die.

The twenty-four year old glanced back down at himself, sighing as he noticed the sword he had just cleaned was soaked in red once more. He had placed it on the ground – right in the direction where his own stream of blood flowed. A gash had split open his side, caused by a simple lowering of his guard behind enemy territory - a simple mistake.

Alfred brought his hand up to his face, despairing in the fact that his own dark red blood had soaked it completely.

"Some hero I am…" the soldier chuckled weakly, swallowing as his vision began to blur from blood loss. The only warmth that he received was the heat of his own blood before it cooled on his skin. Alfred could not help but remember Arthur's tears at that thought.

Were they just like blood: both warm and cold? Or had they already frozen after centuries of wars?

Alfred returned his gaze back to the river that divided the Diamond and Spade country. Home was just a few steps away – in sight – but it was still unreachable. Just like Arthur was.

"Sorry…" Alfred muttered to no one, knowing that the one he wanted to apologize to the most could not hear him. He couldn't even keep the promise he made to win the war; to go home.

The promise to just stay alive.

* * *

><p>At the end, beyond the blood, the death and the pain, a battlefield could simply be described as a lonesome place. A dead land where plants dried under the moisture of blood, corpses piled, horribly disfigured even in the peace of death. Only the few lucky ones were unfortunate enough to remain as witnesses to the end.<p>

Arthur Kirkland did not consider himself to be a lucky one. The reason behind his survival could not be constituted to luck nor fate; just the simple fact that he was not human. Otherwise, the improbable situation of lying with a sword bounding him to the ground through the abdomen was not one he would have survived.

"Would it not be easier for you to surrender, Arthur-san?"

With a glance both skyward and to his front, the Queen of Spades took notice of the voice's owner who was gazing down at him. Kiku Honda – graceful and honourable Queen of Hearts: former friend and ally.

A current enemy of his nation.

"…I was never one to make it easy for myself…you know that, Kiku…" Arthur responded to the question with a hoarse cough. The cold metal in his chest had nicked his lungs, making it difficult to both breathe and speak. But, as long as it was bounding him to the dirt, his body would not heal.

Just behind the Queen of Hearts, Arthur could make out the forms of the other Royal members of the Heart nation. And, accompanying them was the entirety of the immortal Clover court. It almost made the Spade laugh at how warily they looked at him, despite the state he was in. After all, he could barely even move. But still, he was the man who had overtaken multiple wars between them in the past. The one who could wield both the magic and strength of a nation when even they, themselves, could not.

"What's wrong? Just simply enjoying the view?" Arthur chuckled, a spray of blood accompanying his words. His breath was labouring to sustain the conscious state of his body and mind. Even if he was immortal, it did not mean he could not lapse into a temporary state of 'death' that would provide his enemies the perfect opportunity to win the war.

"We are just thinking how pathetic you looked, da?" The first to answer Arthur's question was the King of Clovers himself: Ivan Braginski.

"It's amusing," Ivan continued, striding closer to the fallen form of the Queen of Spades. He leaned down to stare his enemy in the eye, tilting his head as if he was examining the Spade. "You are alone. No King to stand beside you. You are small. Yet you have the ability to fight on par with myself…it's interesting."

With no prior warning or implication, the purple eyed king unveiled a steel pipe from his robes, swinging it sidelong onto the sword that bound the Spade.

"..hell…!" Arthur yelled out in pain, his teeth crunching down on his tongue as he felt the blade slice through him. He could feel more blood flood into his mouth in the struggle for breath. Immediately, the green eyed man began to mutter a spell for numbness, clearing both his mind and body of the cloud of pain and panic. The sword had slid smoothly out through dirt and flesh, exiting out through Arthur's side until the man was free from the binding of metal. Freedom from the blade allowed the Spade's body to take action, automatically stitching skin and organs together.

"It's painful, da? But, I find it strange…" Ivan smiled down at the smaller, watching as the Queen attempted to recollect himself despite being soaked in his own blood. "…being in so much pain. Having no one to help you…" The Clover lost his smile as he scrutinized the Spade. "How are you still sane?"

Arthur, not bothering to grace the other with an answer, coughed out the last of the crimson liquid from his mouth as he smoothed his hand over the flesh that had once been cut. The blood staining his torn clothes was still present– a sure reminder of his pain. But, other than that, there was no evidence of the wound that had mortally injured the Queen. So, with a roll of his shoulders, the green eyed male plucked the blade that had once been embedded in him from the ground, wielding it against both the Hearts and Clover Royals.

Truthfully, he knew that the question that the other had just asked was not at all strange nor misplaced. For millennia, like clockwork, each country had experienced what it meant to have its leader lose their minds. First came the Hearts, the lust for power overtaking their sanity to the point that the only way to sate the blood lust was to slaughter their own. Then the Clovers, the despair of watching their citizens leave for nations much warmer than their land forcing them to imprison the people, punishing those who expressed even the slightest interest to leave. The Diamonds were next, greed dividing the nation until all that was left for the Royals was a bloody battle field of revolutionaries, fighting for freedoms that they could not attain. Next in the cycle was the Spades.

Arthur was sure that this war would be his breaking point. And that his sanity would be breached under the darkness of despair. But, he still had one more light.

Alfred F. Jones.

The stupid, foolish, former Ace of Spades that rushed out, promising to win this war and protect him – promising that he would return.

Arthur crouched into an offensive position, his eyes flashing in all seriousness as he answered the other Royal's question.

"Hope. I have hope." The Queen lunged. "That's what keeps me sane."

* * *

><p>"Matthew Williams?"<p>

Matthew turned towards the door of the hospital infirmary, his eyes searching for the figure that had called him out from his work. Dozens of wounded, both soldiers and citizens alike required his presence. Time for a single person healthy enough to stand at the entrance and call his name was not something he could afford.

"Eh? Can I help you?" the doctor asked politely, wiping his hands clean with a towel he snatched from a wash basin. The figure at the doorway was clothed in a pristine orange uniform – a Diamond army soldier if the colour was any indication. His clothes were also not at all stained red enough to be in need of medical attention.

The soldier answered quickly and precise as any army man was expected to: "My King sent a letter addressed to 'Arthur Kirkland'. He said that it was urgent so if the recipient wasn't present, I should give it to someone named 'Matthew Williams'."

A sense of unease filled the blond haired male as he strode towards the nameless soldier, taking from him a sealed letter. The envelope was a letter sized one, yellowing around the edges and bulging in a way that signified that there was more than a simple piece of paper inside. Almost immediately, the Spade tore it open, despairing as a single glasses frame –broken and devoid of the lenses -slid out.

"…Alfred started wearing glasses a year after he went into the Diamond country to fight, eh," Matthew muttered to himself as he paused to take in the information. He hoped –hell, he prayed – that this was one of his brother's jokes. That the letter would laugh at him and say: "Sorry, bro! Broke my glasses! Can you send me another pair? Thanks!"

The doctor folded the paper open, hating the immediate feeling of monotony that he felt from the words. It wasn't Alfred who wrote it.

_To the relatives and close friends of Alfred F. Jones:_

_There are no words that the country of Diamonds could say that could describe the sadness that the loss of Gen. Alfred F. Jones could describe. The deepest of condolences are offered to the recipient(s) of this letter. Alfred F. Jones was a great man and force in this war and he will not be forgotten by the soldiers and countries that he fought for. Though his death was a tragedy to both his country and to yourself, we hope you find comfort in the fact that Alfred F. Jones was considered to be a hero by the men he fought alongside with._

_ Sincerely, the Royal Court of Diamonds:_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_Lili Zwingli_

_Vash Zwingli_

Matthew clenched his teeth, crushing the letter in his fingers as he fought back tears. He knew that in the midst of war, Francis probably didn't have the time to send a personal letter, apologizing for the death of his brother. But, to see a letter so emotionless and static from someone who knew both his brother and himself personally, hurt.

Still, it didn't make his brother any less dead.

"…thank you for the delivery…eh…I'll be sure to give it to Arthur when he gets back…" Matthew acknowledged the soldiers efforts, shooing him away as politely as he could.

Arthur had left to fight two weeks ago. He would arrive today- the soldier probably just missed the man. But, for that Matthew was grateful. Because he wasn't sure how the Queen would handle such news given in such a horrid way. He'd probably lose his mind for sure.

"Doctor! The patient on bed 12A is going into shock!"

The call snapped Matthew out of his thoughts, forcing him to focus on more urgent things on hand. He slipped the letter and the glasses frame into his coat pocket, knowing full well that the moment he was alone, he would cry. Just simply cry. And, the moment Arthur came home, he would tell the Queen.

Inform him of the death of Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>Matthew didn't know if he could do it. The urge to simply hand the Queen the letter and run or to just simply seal his voice was such a forceful presence in his mind. And Arthur just seemed so happy.<p>

"You should have seen their sodding faces, boy!" Arthur laughed as he jumped onto his throne, swinging his sword triumphantly into the air. He had only arrived home only a few hours before, but already he was dressed in pristine robes that flowed along his skin. "They thought they had won! That I, the magnificent Queen of Spades was finally defeated! But I sodding showed them!"

The doctor's face glistened in sweat at the thought of ending his Queen's merriment. How was he supposed to tell the man? That his most beloved person was gone?

It was a despairing thought. Only moments ago, he himself had just finished crying –yet the mourning was still an ever present sore. He was so sure that the swelling of his eyes was still visible, though he could easily hide it under the fact that he hadn't slept a wink in days. There was just too many patients to look after.

"I was able to fend them off our borders! We may still win this war yet!" Arthur continued boasting, only stopping to take a breath and sink down into his throne to rest. The weariness of war had taken its toll but, the fact the enemies were no longer on his land was a reason for celebration.

"So, is the situation on this side still alright? Matthew?" the Royal asked, his jolliness replaced by both inquiry and concern.

Matthew swallowed, preparing himself to answer the question. "The number of wounded and deceased is still increasing eh…Yao and I have been helping people as much as we can….and…"

The younger Spade paused, panicking on a way to answer next. What could he even say? Oh, and Alfred's dead?

It was a ridiculously blunt way to say it. He should just give the Queen the letter. It would hurt. It would stab the man in the heart just as it did him. But, how else was he supposed to do it?

"...and…Alfred's dead…"

Matthew hated himself for his lack of ability with words. And the shock on Arthur's face only served to throw him deeper into guilt and despair.

"…pardon…?"

The green eyed male could only gape at the doctor in shock, hoping that the sound of cannons and shouts in the battlefield had degraded his hearing. Because surely he had just misheard the boy; surely this was just a joke.

Matthew swallowed. "Francis…eh, I mean, his majesty King Bonnefoy sent a letter that arrived earlier…"

Saliva built up in the man's throat as each word stamped the reality in harder. "It said that Alfred…died in battle."

Matthew paused, the saliva now starting to choke him a bit. "My brother's dead."

With a deep breath, the purple eyed male shuddered as he pulled at the lapels of his lab coat, just finding a way to distract himself from his current situation. He wanted to break down crying; and he was sure Arthur did too. Matthew looked up, expecting to see Arthur on the verge of tears.

But, the Queen wasn't.

"I see." the blond haired Royal responded with curt mutter, his face dry and indifferent. For Matthew, it was a strange thing. Arthur always – always, always, always – had either a smile or a scowl on his face. A look of nothingness didn't suit him. It was terrifying.

"…he was human after all I suppose…shouldn't have expected less."

Matthew could hear the Queen's mumblings but, he was unsure how to react. Should he be angry for the man's lack of emotion? Or be courteous and give him space?

"I'll be in my room," Arthur spoke up rather loudly, interrupting the doctor's silent thoughts. He didn't even give time to hear the other's response, just quickly striding through the stone floors of the dimly lit throne room, exiting without another word.

* * *

><p>The stairs to his room never felt so long in his life. And to say that, after multiple centuries of living was not a phrase to be ignored.<p>

One step…two step…three step…four.

Arthur forced his eyes to look up and watch where he was going. There was only about thirty steps to his room, but, both his eyes and his legs felt like lead. As if he just wanted to slip to the cold, hard, stone and sleep. Maybe even die if he was able. But, he couldn't, no he opted to keep climbing.

"...I expected it…I knew it was going to happen the moment he left…"

The Queen's mutterings continued even outside his throne room, not loud enough to be clear to anyone who passed by yet still able to exude a sense of gloom and foreboding to those who neared.

"He was human. Human life spans are short. He was going to die eventually."

Arthur cursed himself for being so attached. He hadn't seen the boy for five years. Five bloody, war torn years since he had left the Queen cold in his bed yet with the warm promise of return. It was a miracle he even survived that long. So, why? Why had he still been stupid enough to take the boy's seriously? To still be attached, even five years later?

The blond forced his body onto auto pilot, his hand automatically reaching for the doorknob of his bed chambers. Monotonously, he allowed himself entry, dragging his feet to his bed and just willing himself to lay there. When the fabric beneath his face started to dampen with salty liquid it came at no shock to him.

He simply despaired that there was no stupid knight, foolishly listening at the door.

* * *

><p>Alfred for sure thought he had died. I mean, what kind of person could get his stomach basically sliced open and still be alive. Well, Arthur could, but that was a special case. And even though Alfred was awesome, he wasn't that good. Yet here he was, alive – breathing. He didn't know if he was safe though, it was hard to tell since half his body was buried in dirt – immobilizing him as laid head to dirt.<p>

"Um…anyone alive out there?"

The knight surveyed his surroundings, noting the forestry that surrounded him. It looked remarkably similar to the very place he had died(?) in, but, the river he had lost consciousness and life beside was not present. For a second he wondered if he had really died. If he did, maybe he was in heaven. Ah, but with all the people he killed in the war, he'd probably go to hell. Limbo if he was positive.

"Since you're awake now, you've better start showering me in thanks, you lowly minion!"

Alfred startled, searching to find the source of the voice. From the tone, Alfred was sure it was a boy – young though – maybe even someone who had yet to reach puberty. He caught sight of the boy towering just over his head.

The first thing the knight noticed the moment he caught sight of the voice owner was the kid's facial features. Blue eyes identical to his but with a face that matched Arthur's almost entirely. For a moment, he believed that maybe the kid belonged to Arthur. 'Cause if you thought about it, it wasn't all that impossible – though it wasn't anything he wanted to think about.

"Who're you?" Alfred asked, deeming it the only reasonable question to ask his current situation. He fought the urge to ask the kid if he had lost his mother, thinking it to be appropriate question as the boy was in the middle of some forest who knows where but he opted against it.

"I'm Peter!" the blue eyed, child version of Arthur Kirkland replied simply. He was striking a pose that would have suited Alfred himself as the boy had both hands to his hips in a superhero arrangement. His clothes, a black jacket and pants over a red t-shirt along with a hat that made the kid look like he had ears gave the impression that he had dressed up just to strike the pose. It was weird and refreshing at the same time.

In response to the simple answer, Alfred blinked, an expression that conveyed that he still didn't understand his situation. So, Peter elaborated.

"I'm the awesome person who just saved your life! That's why have to say thank you! Right now!"

Rather than expressing his gratitude, the first thought that came to the blue eyed man's mind was : 'how the hell did this kid save me? But, seeing the boy's expectant face, he muttered thanks. Peter seemed to deem it satisfactory though, grinning brightly.

Truly for Alfred, it was a sight to behold. Arthur had never himself smiled like that and the thought made the knight feel a pang in his chest. Seeing someone who looked so similar to the one he love – well, a younger version of the guy anyways – was, he had to admit, terrible for his heart. Alfred didn't have the time to finish his thoughts, as the kid started to simply walk away.

"Hey!" the knight called after the other, a somewhat rational fear of being left alone in an unknown surrounding gripping at his mind.

Surely enough, Peter glanced behind him, his face twitching when he saw the soldier to still be immobile. "Why aren't you following me?"

If Alfred wasn't confused at the moment and Peter wasn't simply just a brat, the man would have probably felt some sort of anger towards the other being. But, since he was, he limited himself to an annoyed tone, giving his all to convey his thoughts more rationally.

"I'm kind of stuck, right now. Do ya mind…?" the Spade questioned, somewhat reluctant to ask a boy seemingly much younger than himself for assistance.

Peter responded with a stink eye. "SERIOUSLY?"

Alfred had to commend himself on how calm he was remaining in his situation. Normally, he might have been quite a been frustrated, maybe even irritated, but for one reason, the one word that could describe his mood right now was: chill. Yes, he was chill. Maybe that was what near death experiences did to you.

"Yeah. I'm half buried; can't really go out so…"

The first indication to Alfred that the child could not be human was when Peter waved his hand.

Alfred had tried, himself, to free his own body, but the soil that had imprisoned him had hardened to almost a rock like material. But, with a simple wave of Peter's hand, the dirt crumbled. His clothes and body revealed themselves, the same red stained blue uniform that he had worn earlier still present. From the rip in his side, Alfred could see the perfectly smooth, unblemished skin of his stomach.

That was the second clue that Peter was not human.

He had been stabbed straight through. He felt it. Saw it -the blood and flesh that separated themselves from his being. Even if by some miracle he survived, it was impossible for it not to leave even the lightest of scars. If Peter had saved him from death by healing him then, he could not possibly be human.

The soldier immediately jumped into action the moment the dirt slid off him. His sword was not to be seen, but a branch that looked sturdy enough to wield had dropped close by. He lunged for it, wielding it at the boy. Inwardly, the soldier would admit that he felt like an ass, pointing a weapon at someone half his size. It was a feeling short lived though as the moment the point of the branch had pointed at him, Peter disappeared.

Only to reappear behind the soldier.

"That's mean."

The statement seemed to echo around the trees, 'causing the leaves to bristle as if a wind blew through them. But the air was dead.

"What are you?!" Alfred demanded. The reluctance to wield his weapon against a child faded with the display of speed and agility. From then on, the soldier forced himself to view the kid as an enemy.

Simply someone he had to eliminate.

"Take a guess!" Peter stuck his tongue out at the soldier, leaping easily up into one of the tree branches.

Now, Alfred was sure. Peter was not human.

"Are you a card?" the blue eyed man guessed honestly. His guard still completely up despite the distance Peter placed between them. That distant was gone in an instant when the boy appeared merely inches away from the Spade's face.

"I'm a Joker!" Peter answered. He smacked the branch out of Alfred's hand, grinning. "You better be nice to me 'cause I'm way stronger than you!"

The Spade staggered backwards quickly in defense, the last part of Peter's words just passing his ears. He transitioned into melee mode, using his fists as a shield and weapon. Peter gave him the universal 'are you stupid' look as Alfred aimed a punch at him. The dead leaves under his feet crunched as he took a step forward, and so did his fist as the blow missed its target, finding contact into the trunk of a tree.

A yelp escaped the Spade's lips, but he gave no time to nurse it and he swung backwards to aim another blow. But, midway, he stopped.

Because the very knuckles that he had just injured began to stitch itself together.

Peter snorted at the soldier's shock. "Stupid."

Alfred was speechless. "W-what did you do..?"

The Joker answered. "All I did was drag you out that river. That healing was all you."

* * *

><p>Arthur always believed that in order to win a war, a country needed hope. Hope to win. Hope to survive. Hope for peace.<p>

He didn't believe that anymore. 'Cause he hoped. And yes, he won -multiple times. Yes, he survived. And for but a moment, his country had experienced peace.

But, how many of his citizens had suffered in order to secure victory? How many families and friends were lost, unable to survive the carnage? And peace, why could it not remain?

Hope wasn't enough to win a war. It wasn't enough to just keep fighting. He needed power. Power to end war. Power to sustain peace

"Kolkolkol."

Arthur gripped at the hand rests of his throne, calming himself as he allowed audience to the other Cards. The Jokers had called an assembly – a temporary pact of non-aggression. And the Queen of Spades was at his limit of tolerating the presence of his enemies. The cards whose reign he had to end.

"Arthur, calm down aru."

The Jack of Spades whispered quietly to his Queen, urging the man to relax. If the Jokers had called them together in a middle of a war, then the reason could not be anything close to pettiness. Already, the nations were at odds, but, he did not want Arthur to be the one to end the non-aggression pact so soon.

"I. AM. BLOODY. CALM." Arthur breathed, biting at his lip as he glared venomously down at the other nation royals.

If it wasn't the Jokers who had called the assembly, he would have slaughtered them. But, in the hierarchy of cards, the Jokers placed highest. And that was something he had to obey.

"Kesesesesee~" Gilbert strode through the grand entrance of the Spade throne room, glancing both right and left at the gather royals. "Glad to see all ya guys behaved yourselves."

Arthur swallowed, shooting dirty looks at the red haired albino. "Joker. May I ask WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE HAVING THIS SODDING GATHERING IN MY KINGDOM?!"

He coughed, seeming as if he hadn't just burst a question at the other man. Gilbert played along, daring to even wink at the Queen. "'Cause I felt like it!"

A vein burst forth from Arthur's brow, but he remained silent and seated as he allowed the man to start the assembly. While outside wars, the relationship between the Jokers were more casual, during them, the wild cards were an object of fear and respect.

"So, guys and gals, guess what?" Gilbert started the meeting off with a simple question, though the silence that followed deafening. "C'mon, I said guess what?"

The first to respond was the Diamond King, Francis, though from his tone, he was none the less annoyed by the Joker as was anyone else in the room. " Quoi?"

Gilbert smiled, acknowledging the answer with an even bigger grin. "Did all you guys know that the number of people left in your countries have been cut to about half since this war started?"

The already sobered atmosphere in the room darkened at the question, each one of the Royals contemplating the information they had each received. There were millions of citizens living in each country... for the war to decimate half of them...

Gilbert laughed, cutting through the silence. "Kesesesese! You guys are really violent! But, we can't have that anymore! So both me and Peter decided that you guys have to end it within the week!"

"That's impossible. All of us are at a stalemate, it's not something that is achievable within seven days," Ludwig, the king of Hearts stated, the ever present frown deepening on the face of the stoic King.

The Joker acknowledged the words, though the smile that contradicted the gloom of the Hearts still remained- though it was more strained "Who cares? All that matters is that we contain this war."

He strode towards the Heart Royal, standing head to head to the man. From a comparative view, the two of them with exception of their hair and eye colour – Ludwig's blue and blond vs. red and white – were almost identical. Although Ludwig was buffer.

"How 'bout this?" Gilbert offered. "You guys could all play a game! And the victors win the war!"

An indignant murmur flowed along the royals at the suggestion, Kiku being the first to contradict. "Gilbert-san, I apologize for my rudeness, but that idea is ridiculous. How can war be decided based on a simple game? Is that not disrespectful to the soldiers that we've already sent to battle? "

"Kesese, I'm sure that they'll thank the awesome me later when they wake up and find out their still alive!" The Joker answered.

"If this is what we're doing, what's our game?" Arthur asked, his thoughts honestly contemplating the possibility. He was powerful, if this was a melee battle he was sure he could win.

"How 'bout we just play an all or nothing death match with all of ya!" The Albino grinned. "Last one standing wins!"

* * *

><p>Alfred sat simply in a tree, gazing at the ground and wondering how long the tree branch would hold his weight. It had been a few days since his supposed 'death' and Peter had been leading him to only God knows where. The trip itself was something Alfred did not mind; but with Peter laughing at every question he tried to ask was nerve grinding.<p>

"Hey, where are we going?" the Spade questioned, repeating the words for the tenth time in the past twelve hours.

The moment the knight had agreed to follow him, the Joker had simply grabbed onto his wrist and 'jumped'. Teleport would be Alfred's word for it. The kid just called it magic.

Peter laughed as he answered; "Are you stupid? We're going everywhere, of course."

Alfred could only groan at the response of the boy. It was identical to one he gave before.

The same answer that was given when the kid 'jumped' them in front a huge lake in Diamond country – where the knight almost drowned.

The same answer he responded with when they had visited a sunflower field in Clover. He had walked into the damn field and gotten lost. Was that even possible? The things were only up to his chest!

And, still the same when they were in front of a cherry blossom tree in Hearts. Well, since Alfred was sitting in it, technically he wasn't in front of it.

"I'm bored," the Spade stated, swinging his legs in the air; it was an act not at all befitting of a twenty-four year old but still one that seemed to suit Alfred's personality well. "Can't you send me home? I want to go see Arthur."

It was then that the tree branch that he was sitting on broke. Alfred landed straight on his butt.

"Ha ha! Looks like the land here doesn't like you either!" Peter giggled at the constipated expression on the knight's face as the man rubbed his sore bottom.

"Geez! This seems like you saved me just to kill me again! " Alfred complained; he could almost swear that he busted his tail bone.

And, as always, Peter responded with a laugh. "Hero can't take it?"

A rebuttal began to rise on the Spade's face but soon enough it began to deflate as Alfred mumbled. "I don't deserve to be a Hero."

The self-deprecating statement caught the Joker's sober attention. "Are you stupid?"

"I died, didn't I? I broke all my promises to Arthur! I couldn't win the war! I couldn't go back! I couldn't make him happy!" Alfred gritted his teeth as all his negative thoughts took form as words.

"Are you really that daft?" Peter asked, the use of the word 'daft' reminiscent to Arthur's own insults. He strode to the fallen soldier, stomping down on the man's chest and breaking through the wall of gloom. "Did you know? Whenever eyebrows got a letter from you, he'd laugh? Whenever he heard about the battles you won – the promotions you gained all by yourself – he'd smile?"

Alfred's mouth gaped open as he stared at the boy that was seemingly much younger than himself.

"Just knowing you were alive kept him happy, you idiot!" Peter retreated his boot just to smash it back down onto the knight's abdomen. He took no notice to the groan of pain.

"Now he thinks you're dead! He's not happy! He's not smiling anymore!" the Joker shouted, glaring down at the larger male. It was a look that defied his youthful appearance. Peter jumped off the man's chest, striding away with a sulk. He only glanced back momentarily. "We only have one place left to go. Hurry up!"

Alfred rolled onto his side, coughing a bit as his mind got over the shock of Peter's outburst. Arthur was happy to get his letters? Even after five years, he still though him to be important?

Tears began to well up at the side of the knights eyes,

'How unhero like….' Alfred thought; though he was in pain, his confidence was given a quite a bit of a boost. He inquired the Joker once more. "Arthur seems like someone important to you."

For once, Peter gave a straight answer. "That's 'cause he's my brother."

* * *

><p>Alfred recognized the last place that Peter took him. Arthur had shown it to him once –a sanctuary beneath the castle so quiet it simply took one's breath away.<p>

"This is my rose garden, Alfred. It's where I go when I need to forget about the world for a while." Arthur had said, chuckling at the open mouthed gape that the blue eyed male gave to the sight.

But, it was an expression much deserved.

The space itself seemed to be an underground cave, lit with a soft light that floated in the air. The stone walls were damp with moisture, giving the room an atmosphere of haunted silence. But, the green that bloomed, adorned with the brightest of red was what had taken his breath away. Alfred couldn't believe that it was real. It was a dream-like scenery that he was sure that a master artisan had crafted from the most beloved of imaginings.

The sight still had an identical effect – just not in the same way as the past. Because now, the garden was withered.

Rotten to the point of crumbling.

"What the hell happened here?" Alfred exclaimed, taking a single dry rose in his hand. It shrivelled to dust upon contact.

"Did you know that all of us cards used to be human?" Peter said, answering the question with another. He was manoeuvering through the brown bushes, searching for something within the death as he spoke. "People were different back then though. They thought it was stupid for the land to have its own thoughts. From what I remember, they thought machines were better."

The Joker's face lit up as he dug into one of the thorny plants, revealing a piece of red. A reminder of what once was. "To them, it was an old theory that had already been proven wrong a long time ago. It was called 'animism'." He made his way to the place where Alfred stood, gaping at the scenery.

"It was the idea that rocks went back down when you through them because they wanted to go back." Peter held the rose out to the Spade. "But, they didn't listen when the land said she had enough – that she couldn't bloom anymore. So, when she had to sleep for a while, they didn't know what to do."

Alfred took the rose in his hand, surprised that despite the sharp thorns, his hand was left unwounded. The Joker continued on with his story. "But, the world is really nice! She was sad when she woke up and found out almost everyone was gone. So, she found four places where the most of the remaining people lived and let them bloom."

The blue eyed child pouted sadly for a moment, reminiscing in a memory that Alfred could not fathom. "And so people didn't forget to listen to her again, she took a group of people and gifted them with a connection to her."

He took Alfred's finger's closing them purposely over the thorny stem of the flower. For a split second, the man's instinct was to pull away, but he relaxed upon the realization he felt no pain.

"Three people in each place to divide her power; her magic; and her insight. And two others who could hear her directly." Peter smiled wistfully. "The people who were left named the ones who could control magic 'Queens' and ones who were most powerful as 'Kings' and the wisest to be 'Jacks' and the rest became 'Jokers'. Then they divided us into four nations and began fighting again."

The Joker laughed. "I was right! This land likes you!"

Alfred snapped out of his haze of thoughts staring blankly at the smaller male. "What?"

"See!" Peter pointed at the uninjured hand. "The land picks who becomes a 'Card'! The tree broke in Hearts because it did not think you belonged. The lake in Diamonds looked at you like an enemy so it tried to drown you and sunflowers in Clovers just didn't like you. But, the roses in Spades don't want to hurt you!" He stared mournfully at the dried rose bushes. "But, they're dying. Because Arthur's too sad to listen to them anymore."

The Spade was baffled by such a mere explanation. It was illogical and fantastical. But something in the kid's smile made him want to believe.

"If that story's true, why doesn't Arthur have a King? Wasn't there supposed to be three people in each country?" the Spade asked, finding the fault in the tale.

Peter answered easily. "The World chose people who cherished the life of others more than their own. There wasn't anyone else back then that were strong nor kind enough to wield 'power'." He grinned. "But, Arthur took care of me even though he didn't have to! So the World liked him very very much!" The expression fell. "Jokers are different from the other cards though. We have a direct connection with the land so we can access everything she had to offer and all her memories too. Everyone else kept the same mental capacity of a human so they forgot everything from back then."

Alfred wrapped his head around the information. "Does that mean…"

"Arthur forgot me!" The boy looked to be on the verge of tears but he smiled. "It doesn't matter though 'cause I'm fine since he's still alive! I want him to be happy though."

Peter took the rose from Alfred's hand, prying it from the unmarred skin despite the thorns. "And it's going to be okay now! 'Cause I just found him a King! So everything's going to be alright!"

* * *

><p>Arthur blocked the a swing as he caught sight of the orange uniform that the Royals of the Diamond country wore. It was garish and ugly to his eyes but it gave him an advantage during the fight.<p>

"Have you never heard of camouflage, you bloody frog!?" Arthur yelled, forcing his strength down onto the other Royal. In a battle of strength with his magic boosting his abilities, the Spade was sure that he could best the other in a one on one fight.

"The best strategy is to strike fear into the hearts of your enemy, mon ami!" Francis retorted back at his equal, swallowing back saliva as he exerted more effort into their battle. Just as Arthur began to withdraw his weapon to smash down another blow, he signalled, revelling both in pride and regret as an arrow shot by his very own Jack fell the other male securing victory and their loss of alliance.

"Sodding bastard!" the Queen swore as he jumped backwards to a safer distance. He clutched at the arm that had been wounded, muttering a spell to ward off long distance attacks.

The decision to make the battle grounds be the 'Royal Gardens of Spades' was a lucky one. Despite its name, the Garden or better described 'forest' was a place to be wary of. It was where the land's magic was the most thick.

And that was what gave the Spade the most advantage.

For the only one that could utilize the magic of the Spade territory was the Queen himself and the non-existent King. There was a reason why it was believed that any person other than the Royal members could enter it. The forest simply defended whom it believed to be familiar and attacked those who meant harm.

Arthur muttered a spell, swinging his arm out to send the concentration of magic spiralling at all three members of Diamond. The Queen – Lily – had been hiding, whispering spells of healing, but they weren't enough. The Queen of Spades relished at the sight of the members fall into the onslaught of trees. For a moment, he wasn't sure if the battle had been won, but when he caught notice of the white haired Joker heading towards where each Diamond had fell to fetch them, he was positive.

The Diamonds were 'sleeping'.

Guilt touched the Royal's chest as he swallowed, searching for the next Kingdom Royals. He held no grudge against the Diamonds and they were his allies for this war, but the rules were simple.

All nations for themselves.

It was just Yao and himself vs. three teams of three others. He could not afford to lose.

"Arthur, aru! Are you alright?!"

The Queen heard his Jack call out from behind, already out of breath as he rushed towards his superior. A sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips as he realized his fellow Spade's safety.

"I'm fine, Yao! I just -"

Before Arthur could finish his sentence, the Jack toppled to ground. Falling like a toy soldier, silent and steady and unable to stand back up.

"…Yao…?"

The name was a mere whisper, disappearing into the air – lost. Like every soul who had ever perished in the world. Gone.

Arthur's mouth gaped open, his eyes searching with frantic panic for the enemy – the cause of his comrades' fall. A pipe lay close to Yao's head, metal stained in the Jack's own blood.

Ivan Braginski.

"Kolkolkol. I believe that belongs to me, da?" Ivan laughed, entering into the battlefield from Arthur's right. He stopped a safe distance away as his Queen conjured a spell to retrieve the metal weapon back to the hand of its owner.

The two of them watched as Gilbert appeared to carry Yao's body off to await the end of the game's first round.

Arthur told himself that Yao was simply 'sleeping' temporarily. He would be fine the next time they saw each other.

He was not dead.

Yao Wang was a card. He could not die. Not like Alfred did.

Nor like the humans Arthur had befriended in the past. The soldiers that he had always fought beside.

_He had not left Arthur alone._

That was what the Spade told himself.

But, seeing the blood, the immobile body…identical to the corpses on the hundreds of battlefields in which he had fought…Arthur could not simply find the rationality to convince himself. He knew Yao was immortal. He knew it very well. But, the despair made him forget.

His Jack was still alive. Arthur was not alone in his Kingdom – in his immortality.

Why couldn't he muster the hope to believe it? Ah, he forgot. His hope had left him.

"Ah. It seems that you've already rid the game of the Diamonds, da? I, myself have already put to the bed the Hearts."

Arthur could not hear the Clover's voice as his mind fell to silence.

Alfred was dead. He did not have anyone to look forward to seeing after the war. No one who will say he'll be the hero. No one to be Arthur's comfort when his tears fell.

Yao was not here. He couldn't say how stupid Arthur was when he was on the edge of despairing. There was no Jack to encourage him even as the losses piled.

The Queen gazed up at the last remaining Kingdom.

"Ah! Those are nice eyes, da?" Ivan giggled, preparing to attack the shocked Spade. "They look just like mine!"

The Clover's giggle rose to a full frontal laughter. "Where is that hope you were so proud of? It's gone, da? Everything is gone! No one left for the poor, sad queen!"

Arthur felt water fall down his cheeks as the heat of the sun weighed down on him. His hair stuck to his face as all the dark emotions of war filled him.

And in a single spell; wish; demand and order, he let loose his despair with one word to his enemy.

_Disappear._

* * *

><p>"You're fucking seriously going to make me wear this?" Alfred complained, unaware of the tragedies occurring just outside the castle walls in which he resided.<p>

The newly born King was protected by magically enforced stone, within the safety of the Castle's Royal Dressing Room, doing exactly what the room was meant for. Trying out clothes.

He shook the sleeves of his blue trench coat, trying to accent how ill suiting of the formality of the clothing was of his personality. His waist coat was way too small, and any comments that even alluded to his weight were easily struck down by a subtle, but menacing smile. Plus the tie was choking.

"It's a tradition for all the cards! Stop complaining!" Peter piped up from his seat of the dresser at the other side of the room. It was a lavish piece of furniture, mahogany with gold trimmings, stained with strawberry ice cream from the cone in the Joker's hand.

"Won't Arthur get mad if you do that?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow to the other card. Peter just shrugged, ignoring his dripping desert.

"Are you done yet?" the smaller of the two blonde's question the other, gazing on bored at the struggle Alfred was having with straightening his tie.

"Done!" the King answered with certainty as he patted at his clothes to flatten the leftover wrinkles. "Definitely look like a Hero, right?"

At the Joker's lack of response, the Spade's lip puckered with nervousness. "I look good, right? Arthur won't be disappointed when he finds out I became King, right?" He glanced at the Joker for confirmation. "I told him though! I told him I would definitely become someone who deserves to be by his side!"

But, Peter's attention was elsewhere as he stared at the dressing room exit. The King was left mostly ignored as the child jumped from the dresser, rushing out the door, dropping his ice cream in the process. Out of confusion, Alfred followed, recognizing the dual doors in which the chase ended.

Dual doors, identical in appearance to its state five years before hand towered over him – the symbol of Spades – the image that he now ruled over was faded but still recognizable.

It was the door of the throne room. The room that Arthur spent much of his time it.

"Is Arthur here?!"

Alfred's excitement at finally meeting the Queen – the person that he so wanted to protect – was bursting from his expression. His eyes were practically twinkling.

If Peter hadn't been so focussed, he'd have head butted the man in the face. The twinkle eyes were just that disturbing.

"No."

The Joker felt a bit guilty as he saw the King of Spade's face fall at his blunt answer. But, it was the truth.

This was where both Jokers had decided to hold the other Cards while they 'slept'. The ones who lost the game.

The losers of the war.

And Arthur was not there.

Peter pushed open the grand entrance, his blue eyes surveying the line of chairs that faced the door.

There were eleven – one for each participant of the game. Four were empty. The rest were filled with the breathing forms of all the Cards. Matthew Williams – the only appointed human doctor of the Spades were tending to them, ensuring that they were in clean, presentable and comfortable positions as they slept.

"MATTIE!"

Alfred's cry of happiness echoed from within the stone residence, causing the only conscious being to jump from his spot. The doctor dropped the cloth he had been using to wipe blood away from the now non-existent wound on Yao's forehead.

He turned to the entrance, his glasses slipping from his nose as he recognized the figure rushing towards him.

"A-Al?" Matthew stuttered as the King barrelled into him, sweeping him up into a hug.

"H-holy..! I really missed you Mattie!" Alfred laughed as he squeezed the life out of his brother. The quieter of the two remained in frozen shock, only warming as he felt his sibling's heart beat next to his own.

"Y-you're alive, eh? But, the letter…? Your glasses….?" Matthew gasped out the questions from Alfred's embrace, reciprocating the hug as if his brother would disappear the very moment he let go.

"'Course I'm alive! I told you I was a hero, didn't I?" The jubilance of Alfred's tone was so prominent that it immediately warmed the atmosphere of the room. He let go of his brother to pat his face. "Ah! You're right! I lost my glasses!"

Alfred grinned. "Sorry, 'bout that! I guess everything was way too crazy and I didn't notice I lost them! Buy me a new pair…?"

Matthew chuckled over his tears, wiping his face with a clean sleeve.

Surprisingly, the first to cut short their reunion was the King of Diamond, whose eyes had just blinked open.

"..my, my…a touching display, mon chers! Will you allow me to join?" Francis' voice was still tinged with weakness as he spoke, though the surprise, joy and relief that his eyes underlined at seeing Alfred alive were genuine.

Despite it being Francis who cut the reunion short, it was Peter who destroyed the happiness in the atmosphere.

"Francis! Have you seen Gilbert anywhere?" he asked as he strode over to the Diamond's seat, his eyes serious and expecting no bullshit answers. But, it was the Albino himself who answered as he stepped in, bringing with him three Cards.

"Fucking Club! Why the hell does he have to be so big! It's such a pain to the Awesome me!" Gilbert grumbled under his breath as he lugged the forms of all three Clovers to the room, releasing them as Matthew rushed over to help bring them over to their assigned seats. He tended to them as the red eyed Joker let out a sigh, addressing his bite size colleague. "We were right to suggest this game. If this were on a larger scale, I don't think there'd had been many left."

Peter's face was borderline distraught as he took the information in. "So, its…?"

Gilbert nodded, gesturing to the members of the three card kingdoms. "Over for now. Until one of these idiots start another one."

"Hey, what's going on?" Alfred stepped in, more than a bit confused as well as disappointed with the fact that Arthur was still not present.

The Jokers merely glanced at him as they shared their own private conversation.

Gilbert started. "…so is he….?"

"…yeah…" Peter responded.

"…seriously…?"

"…confirmed it."

"…really…?"

Alfred twitched as he inferred the topic of the conversation but he forced himself to remain polite. "Guys, I'm in the dark here! C'mon and explain!"

Both Jokers looked at him with a less than subtle –Alfred was sure that they weren't capable of any less- mocking expression. They sighed with a shrug in unison as they made the decision to brief him of the situation.

First, they told him about the casualties of the war. A story that Alfred was already familiar with.

Second, they told him about the game that they suggested to end said casualties.

Then they told him who won. And Alfred couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Really?! Arthur did?! Ha ha, I knew he could!" the King of Spades laughed, pushing away the disappointment that he could not have helped in the final battle of war. It was a shame, but miniscule compared to the idea of victory.

"So, where's Arthur?"

The question asked was innocent. Just a King asking for the whereabouts of his Queen but, both Jokers seemed reluctant to answer. As if the responsibility to form a reply was too much for both of them.

"He's uhh…in that weird forest…I think it's called the Royal Garden…?" Gilbert began. "But, he just won a war so he's pretty bummed out."

Alfred was baffled by the last statement. Was it not a good thing to win a war?

"Why would he be sad that he won?"

The reply was not an answer to his question: "Why don't you see him and find out, sir King of Spade?"

* * *

><p>Arthur hated how everything –even those brought into the world after him – disappeared before he did. Crumbled away as if their existence had never occurred.<p>

_It wasn't fair._

Why was he still here? Why did even the youngest of his citizens die when he still existed – centuries after his birth?

He did not remember his life before he was Queen.

He did not remember if he ever had a family who loved him.

All he remembered was being given the crown.

All he knew was being told that the Queen of Spades was strong.

_Oh, but he wasn't. He was weak. Fragile and vulnerable just as the meaning of his card implied._

Arthur blinked, noticing that he was still crouched in the dirt of the Royal Gardens. It was strange; he didn't remember how he got there…

Ah yes, he had offed that insolent King of Clubs.

He had willed the land to make the Card disappear and it had obeyed -rising up to swallow the man in its darkness. The land was a representation of the well-being of its leader, it obeyed as long as the individual kept his promise to protect it. To wage war to defend rather that to destroy.

Arthur had never once declared war on another Card. Always, he had been fine in his sphere of isolation, safe from harm. But, when threatened, he would fight and protect what had belonged to him. That was probably why both the land and people loved him so much. He wondered if they would grant him a last request.

_ He hated his existence. Therefore, he no longer wanted to exist._

Would the land obey him and grant him his mortality?

_The responsibility of ruling a country on his own was much too great. He did not want to be Queen any _longer_._

Would his people forgive him? And appoint a new Queen in his stead?

Arthur gazed to the sky and into the empty land surrounding him where the Royal Gardens once stood. The moment Arthur had used the most of his magic to win the foolish game that the Joker had offered, his power had burst, flattening the natural barrier that had protected his castle for centuries. Making him more vulnerable than before.

_Spades; a symbol of death._

A power that encroaches even the user himself, dragging him down to the depth of Hades. Arthur wondered if he could use that to his advantage. He put his hand to the dirt. Closing his eyes as he strengthened his resolve.

_There's nothing left for me here._

"I want to die. Will you grant me that?" he asked the land. The Queen felt cold tears fall along his cheeks but, when he touched them, he realized that for once it was not his own.

The sky was crying. It was sad.

The water began to soften the Earth and Arthur could feel magic gather where he remained. Slowly, the land was causing him to sink – granting his final wish.

"Thank you," Arthur whispered. He swallowed, trying to calm himself. The man had hundreds of years to prepare for this moment but still, when it came it was not easy.

It was not a simple fairy tale when humans said that death was to be feared.

"Maybe, I'll be able to see Alfred. I wonder if Cards go the same place humans do?" the Queen questioned out loud.

He did not expect that it would be answered.

* * *

><p>Alfred had heeded the advice of the Jokers, rushing outside of the castle without a moment's notice. He was horrified what had met him there.<p>

An entire part of the forest had gone, destroyed by a force that the newly appointed King could not possibly imagine. But Arthur was not there.

Where was he?

"Arthur!" Alfred called out to his Queen, searching the vast expanse for a recognizable figure. He could not see one. From what he had gotten out of both Wild Card's unease was that Arthur was in trouble. He needed Alfred to save him; a hero to be by his side.

But Alfred could not do that if he could not find him.

The King swore to himself, twisting and turning to find anyone in the destruction. The trees were snapped, entire tops gone and many were blackened as if fire had swept through it. Yet Alfred could not find Arthur among them. The blue eyed male swallowed as his mouth began to dry, nervousness building in his throat.

Alfred called out again, louder. And this time, he made a wish. Prayed to anyone who would help him find Arthur. And, unbeknownst to the King of Spades, his country answered. Through the connection both cards had with the land.

'_There's nothing left for me here.'_

A voice resounded in his mind, causing Alfred to flinch back because of the suddenness. But, it was Arthur's voice.

"Arthur?" the blue eyed male spoke to the wind.

'_I want to die.'_

Alfred's alarm rose to an exponential level at the last statement. He didn't understand what was going on. Why Arthur's voice was in his head but, he knew the other needed him. And so he ran. Anywhere. Just to find him.

"Maybe, I'll be able to see Alfred. I wonder if Cards go the same place humans do?"

The King felt a rise of anger as he heard Arthur's question. His heart was beating in his chest as he searched, but, at the realization that his ears heard what he thought his mind did, his confidence rose.

Because there Arthur was, only a few stone throws away. And he was sinking into the ground like quicksand.

Now, Alfred will not lie. His first rational thought at seeing the scene was: _What the fuck is going on?!_

While his first irrational thought was: _Who cares! Arthur is there! I need to save him!_

Alfred F. Jones was not a rational person. And thus, he rushed in, attempting to pull the blond out of his Earthy grave without a single thought.

Surprisingly, it worked.

"There's no way in hell that you're gonna see me if you're trying to go where I think you're going!" the sun kissed blond dangled his Queen by the arm, too angry at the death attempt to notice the shocked look on Arthur's face.

"…Alfred?"

His name brought him back to his senses as Alfred gazed right at the man who had always been his light. The man who had always encouraged him to be his best.

The person who was now stained in blood and dirt – tear streaks on his face, bags under his eyes so dark that the emerald in them almost looked like it was glowing.

Alfred's heart felt constrained in his chest at the sight of the person he loved. He couldn't answer the questioning tone in Arthur gave to his name. All he could do was bring the Queen into an embrace, solidifying his presence with his warmth.

"…how are you alive…?" Arthur's muffled voice broke the moment as Alfred brought the other to an arm's length so that the two could both examine the other's condition. The Queen's face was dry with shock as the first thing he noticed was Alfred's uniform.

A pure blue Spades uniform – complete with the formal three piece suit with a long coat over everything.

The clothes of the King.

"…what…?"

Alfred grinned as he brought Arthur into another hug. "Peter tested me! He said that I'm the King of Spades now! Officially!"

Alfred expected Arthur to be happy.

He expected the Queen to be ecstatic.

Not horrified. But, the older of the two was.

"Why?!" Arthur yelled, pushing Alfred away. "You can't! Do you understand what it means to be King?! The responsibility of being a card?!"

The smaller of the two curled into himself, his mind racing as he listed all the downfalls of his life.

"There's only war! There's only pain! Loneliness!" the Queen cried out hoarsely, his breaths in uneven shudders. "You won't be able bloody handle it! You're still-!"

Alfred stopped the sandy haired blond short as he reached out to squeeze the smaller man's face in his hands. He told him firmly. "I'm not a child anymore, Arthur."

He hugged him once more. "See? I'm bigger than you! And you're here too, right?"

Alfred smiled. "So, if I can't handle it you'll be here to help me! Side by side, right?"

Arthur whimpered as the King planted a wet kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry anymore, okay. I definitely got you, Arthur."

* * *

><p>The two thrones were no longer empty. Nor were they the cold seats that they had been.<p>

"Seriously dude! You've been alive for what? Almost a millennium and you've never thought to invest in cushions?" Alfred complained as he dragged an armful of cotton pillows on his newly appointed throne. It felt as though he could never get used to it: the fact that he was actually King.

The idea that Arthur could actually belong to him.

"Hey, Arthur?" the King peeked over to the adjacent throne, smiling at his Queen from his new seat of comfort. Arthur's attention was focussed on a single piece of parchment, the frown aging his eyes much more that the war had. But, for the King, he looked up. "Yes, Alfred?"

"What 'cha looking at?" Alfred asked, tilting his head to take a glance at the paper; the words '_pact of non-aggression' _and _'thirty years' _popping out at him. "Is that…?"

"It is." Arthur answered. "The pact we just signed with the other Cards."

The Queen stared down wistfully at the simple sheet – at the meaning contained in each word. "Thirty years of peace…it's such a short time…"

Without a word, Alfred jumped from his seat, plucking the signed pact out of his Queen's hands and letting it float to the floor. He stood right in front of the blond haired man, staring down at him with a frown.

"Thirty years is a long time Arthur! A lot of kids now will be adults and they'll have kids of their own. The Royal garden is going to grow back and we'll make those Roses bloom again!" Alfred declared, throwing his arms up in a frenzy as if to prove the importance of his point. "It's a really, really long time!"

He took a step forward towards the now physically younger male – the man had aged five years, he now surpassed Arthur by one. Face to face with his fellow Spade, Alfred leaned over, closing the distance between their mouths until they were barely touching.

"We'll definitely make this country not just the best but the happiest too! 'Cause I'm a hero!" Alfred let his lips gently touch the other's, pulling away shortly just to allow the heat to linger. "And you, Arthur Kirkland, are the strongest person this hero has ever met."

Alfred kissed the other harder. He only pulled away when he felt Arthur's salty tears on his face.

The very moment the smaller felt Alfred's eyes on him, he instantly covered his face: hiding away tears as he had done dozens of times before. But, before the King could do anything to remedy them, Arthur smiled on his own.

"That's the most bleeding clichéd compliment I've ever heard in my life. So much so, that I don't think I deserve it." The Queen wiped away the tears of his cheeks, rubbing his eyes as well. "You have no idea how grateful I am just for having you here. I'm honesty expecting to wake up and find that you're really dead and all this is just a delusion of mine."

"Lemme tell you something, Arthur." Alfred took his Queen's hands in his, leaning their foreheads together. "I've killed a countless number of people in the five years I was away. I saw some things that I didn't think that human beings were capable of but there were times I didn't do anything to stop them."

The green eyed male's face sobered at the words, but Alfred continued.

"I'm just trying to say that I haven't made a whole bunch of good choices in my life. I took roads in my life that I regret taking." Alfred smiled. "That's why if anyone doesn't deserve this, it's me. But, I'm here, that's why I'm going to do my best to make you happy! So that you never regret taking me by your side!"

He flicked Arthur on the nose. "That's why, every single day of my life from now on I'm going to show you how much I love you!"

The King licked Arthur's lips, gaining permission to enter within a short moment. He pushed the smaller back against the Queen's throne, breaching the protection of clothing that Arthur wore. With puppy eyes, the dominant of the two inquired approval for his actions, smiling as the Queen nodded. He pushed on, tearing away both his and his lover's coats.

Alfred smiled, caressing Arthur's skin as he trailed his finger's down from the Queen's shoulder down to his hand, entwining them together with his own.

"Ha, ha! I wasn't able to do this back then, but this time for sure, okay?" the blue eyed male whispered, warming the nape of Arthur's neck in contrast to the coldness of the heavy space. Arthur turned away with a frown. "There's no need for the foreplay, Alfred. Technically, we're married so there's no qualms if we just hurry along already. So get a bloody move on." The Queen glanced back with a smirk, one that the other reciprocated with gusto.

"Sure thing, Artie!"

Alfred was lucky that Arthur was in too good a mood to correct him for the name.

Though the blue eyed male really was one to appreciate good foreplay, he decided to take the Queen's wishes into priority and hasten things up. Simply speaking, he tore Arthur's pants off.

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur hissed at the sudden attack of cold air towards his legs, unsure whether or not to be thankful that he was wearing underwear. He didn't think he'd be able to stand the sudden frigidness on his nether regions in the state he was in. It was still a debate when Alfred commented on his pants.

"Hm. Briefs not boxers this time, huh? That's pretty sexy."

Alfred waggled his eyebrows appreciatively at the sight, leaning in for a kiss to stunt Arthur's glare. He swirled his tongue around the other's, chuckling as Arthur moaned in their mouths. It was definitely hot, but now he wanted to take it one step further.

His mouth kept skillfully in place, the taller of the two allowed his hand to travel downwards. The goal being the prominent bulge between Arthur's legs. He purposely loss his finesse as his hand reached its goal, roughly massaging the still clothed erection. The Queen gasped, his breath cutting short as his own arms reached out to claw at his lover's back.

"This time it's not gonna end up with just a handjob, Arthur..." the King promised, hooking a finger on the elastic on the other's underwear; he pulled down, staring down at the now exposed hardness.

"Wow, my heart's gonna have a field day whenever I see that," he commented, adding a chuckle when Arthur blushed indignantly. "What do you sodding mean by that?!"

Alfred responded by nipping the top of Arthur's lips, gazing into green eyes lovingly. "Just happy to see you hard for me."

If it was all possible, the heat on the Queen's face, spread down to his neck, giving the man a pink tinge that the King laughed at heartily. "You'll hate me for saying this, but you're cute, Artie."

Alfred gave no time for Arthur to respond to the comment, beginning to stroke the flesh up and down in his hand without further ado. He loved how the smaller male gripped at his shoulder tightly with every motion; how Arthur's gasps became shorter as he headed towards release. And the contrast on how everything relaxed the moment Arthur had reached the edge.

"Wow, that's thick. When was the last time you did this?"

It seemed to be the blue eyed male to simply embarrass the man in his arms and it was a goal easily accomplished. Arthur, even in his sated state lifted his to weakly slap the other on the upside of his head with a stutter. "S-sod off!"

Alfred grinned, lifting his hand to show off the Queen's own cum as he experimented with it on his fingers. The blue eyed male coated three of them evenly, finally answering Arthur's words: "Nope! Fun's just started!"

The sunny blonde accented his statement by lifting the smaller's leg up, not stopping to enjoy the view for the sake of his own straining erection in his pants. He placed it at Arthur's entrance, glancing up for the a-okay. Arthur nodded; so, slowly, he began to insert one, swallowing at the tight feeling around his finger. His own breath was shallow at the very idea of his penis being engulfed in that hotness. '_Cause god it was so fucking tight!_

Alfred began thrusting his finger in and out, waiting until Arthur relaxed slightly before he inserted the second, then third. It took all the patience the blue eyed male had not to pull his fingers out and start thrusting with something bigger than his digits.

Then the moan came.

The king looked up in slight surprise at the sound – his mind was much too occupied on the feeling of Arthur's muscles clenching on his fingers and his imagination on what was soon to come. But, the moment realization hit him, he smirked.

"There it is!"

Alfred quickly navigated his fingers to hit the pleasure spot that had caused such a reaction. Arthur's body shuddered at the second hit, his skin glistening with sweat as he flushed. But, in no way did the other relent. In fact, Alfred's pace quickened. He homed into Arthur's sweet spot, abusing it with constant pressure from one finger and using another to thrust around the taut muscles.

"A-Alfred..!" the queen moaned, his head thrown back as his legs instinctively widened at the action. His entire body was twitching with ecstasy at the prostate abuse, whimpering when the pleasure withdrew. Already his erection was renewed but this time it would not be sated with a simple hand job.

Arthur gasped for breath, catching a glimpse of what Alfred was about to do. The Queen caught sight of his King unbuckling the buttons of his own trousers, releasing the hardened flesh. Both eyes of each Royals met as Alfred offered a smile, taking one of Arthur's hand and pecking it with a kiss. He dropped the hand gently, focusing more on his task as he positioned his penis, penetrating slowly yet steadily to forgo any pain. He didn't stop until he was nearly out of breath from the heat – the tightness – and completely sheathed inside the other male.

"God, Arthur. I'm starting to wonder why I didn't decide to do this earlier!"

The addressed male was completely mindless to answer, the pleasure splitting him apart both physically and mentally. Apparently, the blue eyed Royal had a good memory; 'cause the very moment Alfred had entered him wholly, his prostate was not missed.

Arthur couldn't think beyond the haze of ecstasy, he could only hold on as the man above him began to thrust into him. Slowly at first, then quicker. Gently at first, then harder.

The smaller male felt himself begin to lose himself with every hit to his prostate; all the heat concentrating to the pit of his stomach. Alfred's rhythm began to become increasingly sporadic as Arthur clenched around him in time with each thrust. He swallowed as he kept himself from releasing too soon, reaching over to stroke Arthur's still hard erection and send him into a deeper ecstasy. Just before he reached the edge, he went in for a last kiss, increasing both the speed of his strokes and thrusts.

Arthur gasped, clenching tightly around Alfred as whiteness engulfed the back of his eyelids. The last that he felt was the liquid heat inside him as Alfred flopped down, their sweat intermingling within the grandeur of the throne room. The room that was no longer the cold place it once was.

* * *

><p>Alfred lifted up the slumbering queen, placing him comfortably on the cushions of the King's throne. It was a long time since the blue eyed male had seen the elder sleeping and it was not something he wanted to disturb. Thus, with a light sleight of hand, he quickly dressed the other male, bringing him to his chest as he carried him once more. Arthur deserved to sleep in a comfortable bed, thus Alfred would take him to one. But, just as he turned, the King noticed that the two of them were no longer alone. For just ahead of him, taking up the space in front of the exit were the two jokers.<p>

"Kesesesesese~ Congratulations to the happy couple!" Gilbert was the first to speak between the two wild cards, giggling at Queen in Alfred's arms. "Well, he looks pretty sated. Maybe when he wakes up he won't have that stick up his ass anymore. He'll have something up there instead but still..."

Peter kicked the taller's knees with a scrunch of his face. "Ew!"

Alfred himself felt no alarm at the sight of the two non-royal cards, as they had been nothing but help up to the present. He simply tilted his head at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

This time it was Peter who answered. "We're obviously came here to say bye! You should thank us for that!"

"Uh hunh! We're the awesome duo! 'course I'm better than the pipsqueak" Gilbert agreed, pacing backwards as the two of them pushed the throne room exit open to make way to the king. "Since the war's over, we don't need to be here 'til the next one. 'Cause we're mediators, you see."

The two of them stood at the edge of each door, waiting as Alfred began walking towards it; only when the King passed through the door did become animate once more.

The two of them bowed deeply, just as gentlemen would, to the newly appointed King. Then they both smiled.

"Congratulations, King of Spades. See ya in the next war."

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Beware long Author's note.

_Okay, that's it folks! Um, I probably have a lot to say right now but uh...where to start...um...__first thing I want to thank someone__. __Empress Vegah, thank you so much for your patience with me! This was supposed to be your secret santa from last year and I'm sorry __if it's a dissapointment in more ways than one. It's to you that I'm most grateful for your kindness, and the one I'll bow deepest to. Thank you!_

_Secondly, I want to apologize __I'm honestly really sorry for my year long absence...I don't want to be one to give an excuse but life has been busy. I should probably elaborate on that before people stab me with pitch forks ha, ha. Well, I'm a new university student now! A history/anthropology double major, lol. Surprising, huh. It's my new life's motto to think that hard work will eventually be rewarded so I've been working my ass off at school and work to pay things off. My parents don't believe that what I'm studying is going to get me anywhere so part of my determination is to prove that I can succeed in what I'm doing!_

_ For this fic, I'd be very thankful if you guys could review about it; I'm a bit rusty so, I'm not sure if my writing has deteriorated or not. I've been spending my days writing essays and reading books dated back to the sixteenth century so if my writings gone weird, please let me know! Especially the smut part, I wrote the handjob in the last chapter but this is my first time writing actual honest to god, penetration smut. If it sucked, criticism will be welcome. Though flames not so much..._

_ And for my other fics...I'm placing 'you're gonna go far kid!' on a temporary hiatus since my plot bunny just died for it...I'm not planning to completely drop it though so no worries...for 'Not just a fling' the next chapter is half way done...so I should finish it hopefully within the month. It's past midnight...guess I'll finish my classics essay later..._

_Ah. Almost forgot...I'll probably post this on LJ later on in the week...bye..._


End file.
